Secrets The Hidden Generation
by genna12001
Summary: This is the sequel to Secrets. HighlanderStargate Xover. The story continues Sam’s still pregnant. Jack and Sam get some interesting information from Thor. Adam(Methos) get asked by Joe to help an old friend out who may be in danger. But all is not a
1. Chapter 01

**Secrets - The Hidden Generation **

By Genna12001 (Laura Pease)

**Disclaimer**: Stargate SG1 does not and never will belong to me and the same goes with Highlander. I can only live with the dream that one day the could belong to me and if that ever happens then i'll be one happy fan :D

A/N: Hope you enjoy this as i've enjoy writing it again. I can't believe that i've managed to finish a sequel. Last time I tried writing a sequel i quite after about 3 chapters but this one I had to stop before just started babbling about nothing of importance. :D. Hope you like like always and review you know i always like them so keep them coming.

* * *

**Chapter One**

The sun was beating down on their backs as they trudged through the desert sand that covered most of the planet that SG1 were now on. The packs that they carried were feeling heavier and heavier the longer they were here. They'd been ordered to this planet after Daniel had noticed a temple from the MALP footage and thought it would be a good idea to walk hours through a desert just to have a look at it. The MALP footage also showed there to be no life signs at this time but it was obvious that there had been at some time or another. He'd managed to pester Hammond enough to allow SG1 (minus Sam as she was unable to gate travel due to her being pregnant) to go thorough and investigate the temple.

In the end the temple just turned out to be an old gathering place for the old inhabitants of the planet but there didn't seem to be anything of great importance. There were some Asgard writings on the walls so Daniel was guessing it must have been another of the Asgard protected planets. He'd taken advantage of this planet's extremely long day's to take photos and video footage of the temple to cross-reference with what he already had on base and to show the Asgard the next time they were in the neighbourhood.

The mission was now going on twenty hours and they were just thirty minutes into their two-hour journey back to the Stargate. The friendly banter passed between the group trying to keep their spirits up as they were walking over the fragile ground.

"So Jack you still putting bets on whether Sam's going to have a girl or a boy?" Daniel asked as he avoided something protruding from the sand.

"Why… are you finally thinking about placing a bet… you better not have inside knowledge Daniel as I will find out if Adam's told you the sex of the kid."

"No Jack… I'm not making a bet… and no Adam and Sam haven't told me the sex of the baby… But I do know that you've gone through Janet's records and you've found out the sex of the baby… I also know that you're edging people to bet for the wrong sex just so you'll make a bit of money…" Daniel looked towards Jack while Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

"Now that's just speculation… There's no proof I'm doing any such thing." Jack was trying his hardest to look innocent but Daniel saw right through his act.

"And I guess the reason that seventy percent of the people who've placed bets with you have bet the baby's going to be a girl is just a coincidence?"

"I thought you said you didn't know the sex of the kid" Jack looked smug knowing that he'd managed to catch Daniel out.

"I never said that Jack… What I said was that Adam and Sam haven't told me the sex but Janet has after we spotted you sneaking in to the infirmary and going through Sam's medical records."

Jack couldn't believe that after all his years in back ops it was a geek and a doctor who caught him out doing something like that.

"You know Jack you should really listen to what people are saying and not just hear what you want to hear" Daniel couldn't help the smirk that graced his face and Teal'c just rose his eyebrow again.

"Indeed" Teal'c added "There has been many occasions where you have misinterpreted what someone has said."

"Gee thanks for the back up Teal'c… I just know I can always count on your help" Jack was trying to change the subject with his sarcasm but all he managed to achieve was another raised eyebrow from Teal'c. "Ok… Ok you caught me out, now what do you and Doc want?"

"We want a cut of the winnings."

"Oh for crying out loud… you have got to be kidding."

"Nope… this I'd have to say was Janet's idea and I have to agree, it's a good one" Daniel smirked and Jack just sighed in defeat knowing that if he didn't comply Janet would use her position as CMO to inflict pain, more than likely with very sharp needles.

"Ok… I'll give you two a share but it's fifty percent for me and twenty five percent each for two of you."

"Don't you think Teal'c should have a share as well now he knows about your plans or he may just happen to let slip what you've done to someone who you really wouldn't want to find out."

"You have got to be kidding… Teal'c please tell him you're not going to go along with their insane blackmail."

Teal'c rose his eyebrow yet again, "Indeed I do not O'Neill… I feel we should put all the winnings together and do something special for Major Carter's child."

"That's exactly what 'I' was going to do Teal'c… I was going to be using the money to decorate the kids room" Jack noticed that Daniel suddenly seemed to have lost the entire colour from his face.

"You… you're going to decorate the room for…"

"Yes Daniel… for crying out loud, do you and Janet really believe that I'd be doing this just for a bit of cash." At least Daniel had the decency to look regretful.

"I… I'm sorry we should never have assumed that you were just doing it for your own benefit… I'll tell Janet when we get back and she'll agree with using the money to decorate the baby's room."

"Yeah well you couldn't have known." Jack turned back to the journey ahead of them and moved off to be in front of the small team feeling relieved that that conversation was over and silently thanking Teal'c for the good idea.

"Off world activation" the sound of Walters's voice blared though the halls of the SGC.

The wormhole was just settling down from the kawoosh as General Hammond was coming down the stairs from his office. Coming to stand beside Walter, Hammond took a second to look at the titanium iris that was now settling itself mere millimetres above the event horizon of the active wormhole.

Hammond knew it wouldn't be long before Sam was by his side, waiting for her team to return home safely. It was always the same with SG1, whenever one of their team was left behind that person would always wait anxiously for the other's return hoping above all that they would return safely. The past six months had been bad, with Sam unable to go on any off world missions, Hammond was starting to feel for her. She was always anxious at being unable to be out there helping her team whenever or however they needed her help.

She arrived moments later just as Walter was informing Hammond that they were receiving SG1's IDC (Identification Code). The iris was retracted and then the wormhole rippled and Daniel stepped through shortly followed by Teal'c then Jack, they all looking tired and sand swept.

"SG1 report to the infirmary… debriefing in one hours time" Hammond spoke into the microphone and waited to see Jack respond. Jack nodded in agreement then handed his weapon to the SF that was standing at the bottom of the ramp then moved off out of the Gateroom.

Hammond watched as they headed out of the Gateroom and towards the infirmary where he knew they would be shortly greeted by Sam, who had already left to head off down to the infirmary, to welcome back her team and see how everything went.

SG1 entered the infirmary noticing that the infirmary was extremely quiet for once. Janet turned around as she heard them enter and her features soon turned stony.

"Oh come on doc we've just got back… what we done now?" Jack asked sighing and sinking into the nearest chair all at the same time.

"Colonel you've once again brought sand into my infirmary… I've told you countless times that if you've been to a sandy planet to get showers before you come here… have you any idea how much trouble sand causes when it's present in my infirmary?"

"We were just following Hammond's orders doc."

"Oh come on Janet stop picking on them… they're tired," Sam said as she walked into the room and smiled a greeting at her teammates.

"Yeah and them being tired is the only time I can manage to get them to bite" Janet stuck out her bottom lips sulkily.

"You're doing this on purpose?" Daniel asked in disbelief.

Janet just smiled evilly back at the group and watched as there was the usual 'for crying out loud' from Jack, Daniel doing an extremely good impression of a goldfish and Teal'c raising an eyebrow.

Sam couldn't help but smile at her teammates and was hit by a surge of sadness at not being able to go out on off world missions with them until after the baby was born.

"Well that's another new thing I've learnt about you today doc… anyone else got anything to add about Janet that I don't seem to know about?"

"What do you mean that's the second new thing you've learnt about me?"

"Well you're a practical joker 'when we're tired from a mission may I add' and the other thing is that you lower yourself to blackmail" Jack couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face after the look of total shock appeared on Janet's face.

"What do you mean blackmail sir… what's Janet been up to?"

"Not just Janet Sam… Danny was in on it as well."

"Sir… I can explain" Janet stammered trying to hide the blush that graced her face.

"Yeah well… Danny and I worked out a way round your little blackmail incident… haven't we Daniel?"

"Yes Jack."

"Good… now that that's been sorted out… can we please get our post mission checks done so we can get debriefed so we can go home as I get cranky when I'm tired."

"We've noticed" Sam, Daniel and Janet all shot back at the same time.

"Funny" Jack frowned as he lifted himself from the chair and headed over to one of the examination tables.


	2. Chapter 02

**Chapter Two**

Adam was seated in his favourite bar in town, granted it wasn't anywhere near as good as Joe's bar, but then again he wasn't getting free beer so it wouldn't be. He downed the last of his beer listening to the early eighty's music that was playing not so discreetly in the background. Some off duty Air Force officers were talking loudly in the far corner by the pool table making his mind drift momentarily to Sam at work in her lab deep in the bowls of Cheyenne Mountain.

He checked his watched realising he was running late for meeting Joe back at Sam's house. He had no idea what Joe wanted just that when he phoned to let him know he was on his way to town he sounded worried. The only times Adam had known Joe to get that worried was when Duncan was in trouble but Adam knew that Duncan was fine as he'd talked to him not two hours ago.

Getting up from his seat he placed a few notes on the bar equalling more than enough to pay for his two beers and headed to the exit thinking to himself he'd have to bring Sam here when he had the chance as they looked like nice meals from here.

Walking out into the parking lot he quickly made his way over to his car and getting in with the light from O'Malleys shining in his rear-view mirror. It was only a short drive back to Sam's house and he managed it in no time at all and found Joe leaning against his parked car, walking stick in hand. Adam could tell the moment he saw him that he looked extremely annoyed for being left waiting for him to turn up.

"Sorry Joe, lost track of time" Adam said as he got out the car.

"I don't expect anything less from you Adam…"

The front door was quickly opened and the both of them headed into the warmth of the house and the fresh smell of wild flowers that greeted that. "Can I get you a coffee Joe?"

"Sure… thanks."

"Ok… you can go sit down, just through there… I'll just be a second" Adam left towards the kitchen and Joe headed in the direction Adam pointed, heading into the living room. He almost dropped on to the sofa in fatigue but he managed to soften his landing.

"So what's up Joe… you sounded really worried on the phone" Adam jumped straight to the point, coming to sit on the sofa opposite Joe after placing the coffee in front of him.

"I need your help."

"My help… why not ask MacLeod… he's the resident Boy Scout."

"Mac's going to be helping as well… but this is something that needs more than just MacLeod"

"What can be so bad that it needs both me and Mac to help?"

"I have a friend in England… I've just received some information that his daughter is going to be in danger in the next few weeks… I can't let anything happen to her."

"And let me guess you want me and Mac to go keep an eye out and make sure no harm comes to her"

"Adam… you have to understand that if anything happens to her it would destroy her father… I can't let that happen, especially when they're going after her to try and get to me."

"Why do they think they're going to hurt her to get to you?"

"I don't know why for sure, all I do know is that I got this note and I believe it… they're going to go after her and you have to stop them… you and Mac"

Joe handed Adam the note and let him have a quick read.

"Dawson,

I've waited a long time to get my revenge and it looks like I've found a way, even if it will be indirectly. After all the trouble you've caused me I'll finally get the chance to repay you.

You remember Louise Robinson from Leeds? Well it looks like she's not going to make it to her twenty sixth birthday after all."

"When does she turn twenty six?"

"Four weeks"

Adam didn't respond, he just got to his feet and started pacing for what seemed to Joe for forever.

"Are you going to help her?"

"Yeah… I'll help, I'll need all the information on her and her address and a picture… I plan on keeping and eye out for her from a distance."

"I've got all that in the car… thanks Adam…"

"Yeah well forget it…"

Just then the front door opened and Sam came bouncing down the hall towards the living room. "Adam… are you here?"

"In here Sam"

Sam walked in to the living room and noticed Joe on the sofa and his being a face she hadn't seen before she looked confused at Adam.

"Errr… Hi" she finally managed to spit out, trying not to be rude.

"Sam this is Joe… Joe, Sam."

"Nice to meet you Joe" Sam came and sat down next to Adam, her coat now off you could clearly see the bump that was showing even through her baggy T-shirt.

"Yeah nice to meet you too… I would say I've heard a lot about you… but I've heard nothing about you from Adam and only bits and bats from Mac."

"That's ok I know how hard it is to get Adam here to talk about things."

"Yeah it's almost like he tries to make himself a myth or something." At that Adam gave Joe an evil look while Sam just looked on with interest.

"Well that just looks like another story of your life that your going to spill, isn't it?"

Adam sighed in defeat and just nodded his head, knowing that once Sam has set her sights on something it was impossible to change her mind.

"So you know Mac then?"

"Yeah I've known both Mac and Adam here for a few years I'd have to say it's been an interesting life with those two about."

"Yeah I can only imagine, I've only known them for a little over seven months and I've had almost as much happen in my personal life than I do most of the times at work."

"Oh I guess you have a fun job then?"

"You can look at it like that I guess, I was going for life endangering but fun it is sometimes too."

"That's bad"

"She's in the Air Force, Joe."

"Oh… interesting job for definite then."

"Yeah"

"So… when's the baby due?"

"In another 3 months" Sam couldn't help the smile that graced her face and the excitement in her voice when talking about the baby.

"Not long then"

"Sam… Joe's come to ask me to do him a favour… I'm going to have to go away for a few weeks."

"But what about…"

"I'll be back in plenty of time for the birth"

Sam nodded her head but still didn't look happy about the whole situation.

The room drifted into silence as each of them drifted into they're own thoughts. A few minutes later the ringing of the phone interrupted the quiet. Adam rose from his seat and headed to it picking up the cordless phone.

"Hello… Yeah she's here Jack, I'll pass you on."

"Carter… Yes sir… has the General any idea what it's about… ok then I'll be there in thirty minutes sir" Sam spoke into the phone once it was passed to her.

"You got to go back to work at this time?"

"Yeah sorry… we've just received an unexpected visitor and he refuses to talk to anyone apart from me and Colonel O'Neill… and he won't settle for just one of us, he wants us both to be there."

"Ok then but try not to be too late tonight."

"I'll try" Sam rose to her feet coming towards Adam, she gave him a quick kiss before moving off into the hallway and Adam and Joe heard the front door open a few minutes later.

"So…"

"Methos what you doing here?… it's not like you to get stuck down by a pregnant partner."

"It's complicated…"

"What I want to know is why you're sticking with her… you've known her for what… a little over seven months and she's six months pregnant… she's not trying to convince you that it's yours is she?"

"Joe… let's just say I know everything that's going on… her doctor's a old… acquaintance of mine… so I know everything that's going on."

"Ok then I know you can look after yourself… so when are you going to travel to England?"

"I'll try to get a flight out tomorrow… can you call Mac and get him to get a flight out himself… we'll meet up in Leeds at this address…" Adam said noting down an address and handing it to Joe.

"Ok I'll do that… Thanks again Adam… I'll owe you one."


	3. Chapter 03

**Chapter Three**

The daylight was slowly fading as Louise walked home from work. The cold winter evening seemed to find its way into her coat no matter how tight she managed to wrap it around herself. The streets were crowded with all the people heading to their homes after a busy day at work.

The moment she had left work she had gotten this funny feeling that there was someone watching her but with the streets so busy it was impossible to tell. She shook the feeling off, putting it down to her imagination and continued walking.

She'd just turned into her street as the heavens opened and it started raining extremely hard. Louise looked up at the sky thinking it was just her luck to be almost home when it started raining. "Why me?… why does things like this always happen to me?" She asked the sky but the only reply she got was a crash of thunder shortly followed by a flash of lightning.

Shaking her head she continued the rest of the way down the street. On reaching her door she unlocked it then stepped into the warmth of the house but before she closed the door she looked out onto the now dark streets still getting the intense feeling that she was being followed. Not seeing anyone in the blackness she shook her head once again and closed the door on the rain and coldness where two pair of dark eyes watched her from, one from a far distance and one from the side street only a few meters away.

Sam Carter entered the briefing room to be greeted by General George Hammond and Colonel Jonathan (Jack) O'Neill, they were sat in silence around the briefing room table, both looking grim.

"Sirs… I thought Thor was going to be here?"

"He is Carter, he said he just had to check on something then he'd be down when his sensors alerted him that you arrived." Jack's voice was lacking all the humour that it usually carried but Sam couldn't tell if it was because they were here or whether it was because of something completely different.

At that point there was a blinding white light which came from just behind Hammond, the light was replaced seconds later by the small grey form of the Asgard High Commander, Thor.

"Thor buddy… care to tell us why you dragged us here?" Jack's voice clearly showed the annoyance that they were all feeling, once again for being at the beck and call of their allies, the Asgard.

"I have come to inform you about some information that we have recently acquired in our interrogation of Loki"

"And what would that be… if it's another clone of me running around somewhere… I'm not going to be happy?"

"It would appear that Loki received some information some time ago that was regarding yourself and Major Carter"

"What information would that be Thor?" Sam asked as she came and took a seat opposite Jack.

"That yourself and Colonel O'Neill were to become important champions of your world against the Goa'uld… with this information he devised a plan that he believed would assist in our fight against the Goa'uld."

"And why do I get the feeling that what's said next… I'm not going to like?" Jack received a 'shut up' look from Hammond and quickly closed his mouth.

"What did he do Thor?" Sam asked picking her fingernails as she, like O'Neill had a really bad feeling that she wasn't going to like this.

"Loki worked through a variety of ways that the two of you could assist in our war with the Goa'uld but only one was carried through to a workable phase… Loki combined your two's DNA and a small amount of Asgard DNA to create a… offspring of kind… that offspring was placed on Earth to grow at a normal rate and Loki planned to return for it when it was at a suitable age."

"So you're saying that Major Carter and I have some kind of kid running around somewhere… who just happens to have some Asgard DNA as well?"

"That is indeed correct O'Neill"

"OK"

"Thor do you know where this person is?" Hammond asked.

"Indeed I will transmit the co-ordinates to you when I return to my ship… I will also transmit all of the information I have on the experiment and all the information of the offspring that we have managed to retrieve from Loki's computers."

"Thank you Thor… One last thing before you go… would you be able to tell us the sex of this person?"

"The offspring is female… Loki believed that a female would have more appeal with the Goa'uld than a male would… but unfortunately that is all he said on the matter."

"Thanks Thor Buddy…"

"You're welcome O'Neill… I am regretful that your DNA has been used by Loki without your permission once again."

With that there was another flash of bright light and Thor was gone leaving Hammond, O'Neill and Carter sat around the table in silence.

They continued to sit there until a young Air Force Officer entered holding a folder, he handed the folder to Hammond. "This is all the information that Thor's transmitted sir."

"Thank you… That's all" The Air Force Officer quickly left the briefing room while Hammond flicked through the folder.

"Well it appears she's in England by the look of these co-ordinates."

"What do we do now Sir?"

"Now Major Carter you and Colonel O'Neill are going to England to try to gather as much information as you can possibly can on this young lady… If its possible I would like to find out how much Asgard DNA she has and if it would be a risk having her out there alone… I'll see if we can find a position here at the mountain so we can at least have her somewhere we can keep an eye on her."

"Yes Sir."

"Ok you fly tomorrow… I'll arrange a flight for 1200 hours… I don't have to tell you to keep a low profile do I?"

"No Sir."

"Good… one last thing I will be sending Doctor Fraiser with you to provide any medical information that's required."

"Yes sir"

"Dismissed… Go get packed…"

O'Neill and Carter left the briefing room while Hammond went to his office. Sitting down at his desk he sighed and picked up the phone and rang Doc Friaser.

Fraiser picked up the phone on the third ring and Hammond made the conversation brief, informing her that she was to report to his office immediately.

Fraiser arrived ten minutes later, announcing herself by knocking on Hammond's door.

"Come."

"Sir you wanted to see me?"

"Yes… have a seat doctor"

Janet obeyed and quickly took a seat opposite Hammond. "You more than likely know we've had a visit from Thor earlier."

"Yes Sir"

"Well it would appear that we have reason to believe that there is a young lady in England with the DNA of Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and the Asgard."

"What are we going to be doing about it Sir?"

"I'm sending Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and yourself to England… Here is all the information that we have from Thor for you to quickly scan through… all that information will be copied on to a laptop for yours and Major Carter's use… Now you are free to go home and pack… your flight will be at 1200 hours tomorrow … Colonel O'Neill will brief you in full en route… that will be all… Dismissed."

"Yes Sir" Fraiser rose from her seat and exited the room knowing she had a lot to arrange and she had to speak to Sam.

Fraiser knew that she would find Sam in her office organising her lab work schedule to the other scientist for the time that she was going to be away from the mountain.

"Hey Sam"

Sam looked up seeing her friend standing in the door. "Janet what's up… I thought you'd have gone straight home to pack and sort out a sitter for Cassie."

"Well I thought you'd need someone to talk to plus Daniel's already agreed to look after Cassie for me and I can pack in no time."

"OK… Yeah I guess I could use some one to talk to…"

Janet moved further into the room closing the door giving them some privacy. "How do you feel about all this?"

"To tell you the truth I don't know how I feel about it all… and I really don't know how I should be feeling right now."

"Well that's understandable really…"

"I guess I'm still kind of numb… I can't even imagine how Colonel O'Neill is coping with this… it's the second time that he's been… violated by the Asgard."

"Is that how you look at it… being violated…"

"Yeah… I guess I do… how would you feel if someone told you that they'd used your DNA to make a child without your permission."

"Well yeah looking at it like that…I would feel the same…"

* * *

A/N: - Well i've only had 1 review. Come on people i know you can do better then that. Please review i like reading your opinion on my stories.


	4. Chapter 04

**Chapter Four**

Although it was noon the air was still fresh because of the morning rain that had fallen until not thirty minutes ago. Colonel Jack O'Neill, Major Sam Carter and Doc Fraiser walked down the runway toward the jet that would be taking them to England. All three of them looked unusually concerned about what could happen in England or more to the point what could go wrong while they were there.

They weren't the usual kind of people who would look on the negative side of things but what they faced or more to the point 'who' they faced could lead to some awkward questions being asked. Questions that they couldn't answer. Truth be told, why would they answer those kind of question when they could put someone's life in danger.

Although they had never even met this Louise Robinson they had reason to feel connected for her. She was after all the truth a daughter of Sam and Jack, and both Sam and Jack were close friends with Janet who believed that any child of Sam and Jack's was like her own family.

Janet, no stranger to finding out that your whole life had been a lie was not only concerned about Sam and Jack, she was also very much concerned about Louise. What was she going to think of Sam and Jack when they came and smashed the illusion from around her, but also what she would think of the parents that had raised her as their own?

As they approached the jet the captain stepped out and saluted when he saw the three. "Sir… We're all set… we can set off as soon as you're on board the jet."

"Thank you Captain" Jack nodded to Sam and Janet then the three of them boarded closely followed by the captain. The door was closed by the captain who as soon as it was secured headed to the cockpit.

Within minutes the sound of the engines were heard and then they started moving until they'd finally taken off and were smoothly flying through the air to their destination.

They had been flying for about thirty minutes before anyone spoke up, but it was Janet who decided to break the silence. "So Jack what's the plan when we get to England?"

"Well first off… I would say find a hotel with available rooms."

"I could help out with that sir" Janet said receiving a strange look from Jack.

"How exactly can you help out Doc?… I didn't think you knew anybody in England."

"Yeah well I do… but I wasn't suggesting that we stay at one of my friends… I have a house on the outskirts of Leeds, we could use that if it would be better… then we wouldn't have to worry about someone seeing something that they shouldn't."

"I've read your file Janet, it doesn't say anything about you having a house in England… to be honest it doesn't even mention you ever being in England."

"Yeah well it's been a very long time since I've been there."

"Janet?" Sam was starting to get concerned now, getting the impression that she was going to inform Jack of a little more information then he needed to know.

Jack threw Sam a 'close your mouth' look then looked back at Janet who was now looking slightly sheepish. "What's going on here?"

"I need to inform you of something Jack which can't get back to the Air Force… but I believe you need to know as there is a remote possibly it could affect the mission?"

"If it was something that could have affected the mission you should have informed Hammond that you couldn't go on the mission Doc… now what is it?"

"Like I said there's a possibility of it affecting the mission but only a slim chance of that… but first I need to show you something" with that Janet pulled out a small knife from the back of her trousers and slit the palm of her left hand open.

"Janet what the hell do you think your playing at?" Jack said jumping out of his seat and grabbing the First Aid box and rushing to deal with Janet's hand but before he could do anything Janet pulled her hand away from Jack's reach.

"Jack please… like I said I need to show you something" Janet then held out her blood filled hand to Jack and nodded for Jack to clean the hand.

On cleaning the hand Jack couldn't believe his eyes. "What the hell?"

"Jack…" but she got no response. "Sir…"

"Doc what just happened?"

"Let's go sit back down and I'll explain…" Jack did as she asked and quickly took his seat and looked at Janet expectantly.

"Right first off it would be easiest to tell you that I'm an immortal."

"How?"

"Well the how I'll explain to you some other time but for now all you need to know is that I'm immortal… I can't die… when I get injured I heal like you just saw… but the thing that may interfere with the mission is that there are others like me out there and there's this… game… All you need to know is that in this game we get challenged to fight… the fights are to the death" Janet looked down at her hands not knowing how Jack would react.

"But you've just said you can't die?"

"There's one way… the only way to win is to… cut the head of your opponent off…"

"TO WHAT… are you nuts?..."

"Jack please let me finish… If I do get challenged you must not interfere"

"If you think I'll let you go off and fight to the death you have another thing coming"

"Jack please you have to understand that this is how we live… how we die, there are rules to the game that's why I never brought it up before… but now we'll be away from the base and you need to know… if you do interfere Jack… I'm sorry but I will be forced to stop the interference… at any cost."

"And what's that supposed to mean… you'd kill me if it came to it?"

"Yes"

"Ok… but one thing… if you're meant to fight to the death and cut the other guys head off what do you use?"

With this question Janet couldn't help the smile that came to her face. "With this" Janet pulled her bag over to her and pulled out a Katana. It was a beautiful sword, the blade glistened in the light and the handle was dark, almost the colour on the night sky. All together the sword caught Jack off guard and he found himself speechless.

"I'm guessing with your reaction… you like it?"

Jack looked from the sword to meet Janet's eyes and found himself looking into deep pools of hazel, amusement which seemed to shock Jack even more. At this point Sam couldn't help herself any longer and she burst out laughing.

Jack shook himself out of the shock and looked at Sam. "You knew about this?"

"Yes sir… but I found out about immortals from another source who then informed me about Janet's immortality."

"But your not…"

"Immortal… no sir"

"Ok… right where were we… yes right… Ok Janet we'll stay at your house, then first thing tomorrow we find out where Louise works and infiltrate her workplace somehow… we check her out for a few days find out what she does in her free time, who she hangs around with and so on."

"Sounds like a good plan sir."

"So we're all agreed… is there anything else that any of you want to add?"

"Sir… when we infiltrate her workplace I would like to do it" Sam said moving uncomfortably in her seat under the scrutiny of Janet and Jack.

"Carter?…"

"Sir I… I want the chance to speak to her… I know this doesn't make much sense but I've just got to do this… I don't know if it's my hormones or something but I need to do this… I need to see her up close and see if I can get a chance to talk to her."

"Janet… your opinion."

"I think it's a good plan… and as for Sam going in to the workplace… as long as its nothing that could harm the baby I don't see any problems."

"Ok then we'll go with that plan then… Sam will go into the workplace… Janet you'll stick close to Sam but won't enter the workplace with her… I'll check out her friends…"

"Ok"

"Ok then… as we have most of the details sorted why don't you two get some rest.


	5. Chapter 05

**Chapter five**

Duncan had been in Leeds for about an hour when he finally turned his rented car into the street that he wanted. He'd been given the address for Louise from Joe and was now planning on going to see if she was in so he could introduce himself to her.

He was going to be using the excuse that he was new in town and Joe had given him her address as a person to contact if he needed some advice on the local bars in the area.

It was getting to about 7pm when he finally pulled the car over, a bit further down from his intended destination. Looking over the street he checked to see if there was anything amiss but he couldn't see anything, although he was getting a feeling that there were eyes watching the street and more to the point watching someone who lived on it, he couldn't see anything.

Getting out of the car he quickly made his way to Louise's door and knocked. Moments later the door opened and the puzzled face that he knew as Louise greeted him. "Hi… Can I help you?"

"Yeah… I'm looking for Louise Robinson" Adam plastered a fake smile on his face trying to make himself appear as friendly as possible and the youthful look of his face didn't hurt either.

"Who looking for her?"

"Well a friend of mine told me to look her up if I needed some advice about good bars in the area… Joe… Joe Dawson."

"So Joe sent you?…"

"Yeah… but if your too busy I'll go it's ok…"

"No, no it's fine but what's the real reason you're here?" Louise smiled knowingly at Adam, who's expression quickly turned shocked and then puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is Joe only ever tells people to drop by for two reasons… One is to try and set me up and the second is to try and protect me from something as he seems unable to accept that I can look after myself."

Adam couldn't help himself any longer his face split in a smile and it took a few moments to get over the laughter. "You know you have Joe down to a tee… He's asked me to come here to keep an eye on you."

"So who is it?"

"Who… What?"

"Who does he want you to keep an eye on me from?"

"Hopefully you'll never have to find out… Anyway are we going to stand on the doorstep all night or are you going to invite me in?"

"Oh… sorry come in" Louise stepped aside allowing Adam to enter the house.

As he entered the house the only thoughts that Adam had were, 'what has Joe got me into this time?'

"So how long are you in town for then…?"

"Adam… and I'll be in town for a couple of weeks to make sure nothing happens to you."

"So it's that bad?… Who is it that's after me anyway?"

"All I know is that Joe got a letter from an ominous sender saying that you were in danger." Adam said taking a seat on one of the sofa's that were squeezed into the small living room.

"And you come just because of an ominous letter, how can you be so sure it wasn't just a prank or something?"

"Apart from it naming you and your location… nothing made us certain that it wasn't a prank… but Joe's got this feeling that something up and he didn't want to risk you getting hurt if he could do something about… And since I arrived in your street I've had the feeling that there was someone watching me so I think we have to take this seriously."

"You got the whole been watched feeling too then?… So what happens now?"

"How long have you been getting the feeling of been watched?"

"Errrr… it must be about two weeks now… there was a day or two a couple of months back but to be honest I really didn't think much of it until now."

"Well it definitely looks like you're being watched… I've got another person coming over to help out while I do a bit of digging to try and find out who's threatening you."

"Ok… at least I know if Joe's sent you I'm going to be safe."

At that Adam didn't know how to reply so he just gave her a small smile for the compliment.

They drifted into a conversation about each other and Joe and giving Louise a chance to catch up on what Joe had been up to since the last time she'd seen him.

The car finally pulled up at the entrance of what looked like a five bedroom Victorian style house. The doors of the car opened and a tired looking group emerged, Sam looking slightly better than Jack and Janet as she'd managed to get a bit of sleep during the flight.

Jack quickly paid the taxi driver then turned to Janet who was walking up to the front door of the house. Once Janet reached the door she turned around making sure the taxi had driven away before she once again turned around and retrieved a key from a secret compartment at the side of the door.

Once the door was opened she led them into a small entrance hall. The furniture that was placed elegantly around the entrance hall looked liked it was designed for the house, as everything seemed to have been moulded to where it now stood.

The air inside was stale but nothing opening a few window wouldn't solve. Apart from that the house looked like it hadn't been lived in for a while, but it had been kept in pristine condition for all the time that Janet had been away.

"God Janet… how can you afford to keep this place on your salary?" Jack could help the question as it jumped from his mouth.

Janet turned looking at Jack giving him a knowing smile, "well I've managed to save and invest a bit of money over the years… so it's really not that hard to keep this and my other homes that I have around the world… The main problem is trying to remember where I left the keys for them." Janet couldn't help the smile at Jack's shocked look. It wasn't everyday she uncovered her secret to someone she cared about, even if she'd never tell him about her feeling unsure that he felt the same.

"HOMES… just how many do you have?"

"Oh including the house back in Colorado Springs and this one I think I have… five altogether… but this is the biggest I own and I haven't been here for going on seventy years."

"Any of them in good vacation spots?… It may come in handy if I ever fancy going away somewhere that isn't my cabin in Minnesota."

"Not really sorry… they're all more or less in city's or small towns and none of them are in vacation spots… I just can't stand tourists to be quite honest" Janet smiled sheepishly at the pair.

"Right… Anyway where are we sleeping then… I'm about ready to drop right about now… and we've got to get to work in a few hours."

"Right sir… I'll show you your rooms," with that Janet turned and walked up the stairs with Jack and Sam close on her heals.

Walking down the hallway Janet told them where the bathrooms were and where they were going to be sleeping, she also told them where she was going to be sleeping in case they needed anything. Once they all knew where they were sleeping they headed into rooms, Jack and Sam slightly shocked at finding the beds were freshly made and windows already open letting the rooms air out.

Janet sat on the edge of her bed thinking about how Jack had reacted to her being immortal, to her surprise he hadn't reacted the way that she'd expected him to.

Thinking about it she really wasn't that sure herself how she thought he was going to react but there was one thing she'd been expecting and she'd been pleasantly surprise that it hadn't happened. She'd been expecting him to start his usual nervous shouting until he calmed down or realised the full extent of her words, but it never came, there had been slight annoyance that she was only telling him now but that was all.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a gentle knocking on the bedroom door. Looking up from the spot that she hadn't realise she'd been starring at, she now focussed her gaze at the closed door, her thoughts still not entirely in the present.

Finally freeing up her thoughts she stood up from the bed and went to open the door. On the other side of the door was a sheepish looking Sam.

"Sam, what the matter?" Janet couldn't hide the concern that filled her voice.

"Nothing's the matter Janet" Sam said trying to reassure her friend that she was really fine. "I just got the impression that you'd appreciate someone to talk to."

Janet gave Sam a puzzled look 'she couldn't know, how could she know what I'm feeling when I didn't even admit it to myself until recently'. "Sam… What are you talking about?"

"Oh come off it Janet… I live with a five thousand year old guy who's a master at hiding how he really feels about things… although it's only been a few months I've realised I've got a knack at figuring out what people are feeling even when they're trying to hide it."

Janet didn't know what to say, she found her mouth opening as she was doing a really good impression of a fish, but no words were coming out… even though she really didn't know what she was going to say to that.

"It's ok Janet… I promise I won't say anything."

"But… I… when"

"What are you so afraid of… it's obvious how the two of you feel about each other… why don't you do something about it?"

"There's no way Sam… Jack wouldn't have feelings like that about me… and even if he did he wouldn't anymore… not now that he's found out the truth about me."

"What's finding out about the truth got to do with anything… to me it looked like he wasn't really all that bothered about it… once he got over the initial shock… what makes you think that would change how he feels about you?"

"Because it always does… that's why… once they find out what I truly am it scares them… it's happens hundreds of time Sam and I really don't want to go through that again."

"Ok… but Janet I really think Jack's different… he really cares for you and no matter what you think… I really believe he still feels the same about you… even knowing the truth."

"Well if he does he'll have to make the decision to do something about it Sam because I don't want to face rejection again."

Sam nodded in understanding knowing that with the way Jack hides his feelings he would never make the first move and her two good friends would never get together if left to their own devices.

Jack stood in the hallway standing by the slightly ajar door to Janet's bedroom listening to the conversation that was taking place within. 'How is it possible that someone like Janet would have feelings towards him?'

He now knew how Janet really felt about him and he found he was more shocked about that realisation then he had been with the whole immortal thing. It was also dawning on him that it was now up to him to do something about it, but did he really have the courage to step forward and admit how he felt even knowing how Janet felt?

* * *

A/N: - Hey i got another 2 reviews. Getting better, keep it up and more reviews people as i really, really like reading what you think of my stories.

_Sophiedb_: - Glad you fron it interesting and hope you continue to fine it interesting the more you reading.

_ccgig_:- Always best to go back to read the first stroy othewise you may have a hard time uderstanding the second (and hopefully the third, see how many reviews i get for this one will depend if i write the third :D). Glad you like anyway and i'm even happer that you let me know you like it (unlike all those people who don't review :(...)

_general mac_: - Glad your liking it that much that your wanting to read more :D...


	6. Chapter 06

**Chapter Six**

Duncan watched as Louise left the house and headed in the same direction she headed in everyday to go to work. Although to the normal observer she looked as if she was deep in thought Duncan could tell she was on her guard after finding out there was a chance that she was in mortal danger.

He wasn't entirely sure but he had the feeling she knew he was following her, as on more than one occasion she glanced in his direction while crossing the road or something else that required her looking around. Although she didn't know who he was, Duncan had been informed by Adam he'd told her that she was going to be followed by a fellow helper.

As Louise entered her office block Duncan went into a corner coffee shop and got himself a cup of coffee, then returning outside he took a seat outside the shop as he watched the building for any signs of something that didn't belong.

He'd been sat in the same spot for an hour or so and was now on his third cup of coffee shop when he saw them entering the same office block Louise had entered earlier that morning. Pulling out his mobile phone he quickly pressed the speed dial number for Adam.

"Pearson" Adam answered the phone on the third ring.

"Adam I think you should come down here right now."

"I'll be there in less then five minutes, I'm just round the corner."

True to his word Adam sat down at the same table as Duncan a few minutes later. "So what's up Mac?"

"Look over there" Duncan pointed to the person now leaving the office block.

"What the hell?…" Adam snapped quickly rising from his seat and made his way across the street without another word. Duncan on the other hand just leaned back in his seat wishing he had some popcorn as this was bound to be a good show.

Janet felt the presence of another immortal, she looked around trying to find the other immortal and what she saw made her gawp open mouthed, just crossing the road was a slightly annoyed looking Adam Pearson. When she finally managed to pull herself together she was finally able to speak, "Adam, what are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing…" he snapped back.

"Well I'm here with Sam… she's just gone inside and I'm just waiting for her to come back out…"

"Sam's here… what the hell is going on here Janet?"

"Adam I can't tell you that… it's got to do with work"

Just then the presence of Sam's baby alerted Adam to her presence and he looked behind him spotting her straight away. "Adam?… What are you doing here?"

The look of annoyance was quickly replaced by concern on Adam's face as he noticed how tired Sam was looking. "I'm here because of Joe remember?… Are you all right Sam?… you look tired."

"Yeah I am tired I just needed to do something before… well just before… we're heading back now… I'll get some sleep when we're there… So what does Joe have you doing over here then?"

"Well we're keeping an eye out for one of his friends daughter… he got a letter a few day's back saying she could be in danger so me and the big boy scout are here to make sure nothing happens… She works in there actually, that's why Duncan noticed you going in and gave me a call."

"Oh" Sam couldn't help sending Janet a 'could it be' look, which Adam didn't miss.

"What is it?"

"Nothing… it's just we're here on some… information from a source telling use that a person may prove important with our work and well it's a female who works in this office building… but it couldn't be…"

"You guys haven't sent any anonymous letters in the past few weeks have you?"

"Considering we didn't find out about her ourselves until the day before you left then I seriously doubt it…"

"Ok then it's probably just a coincidence," Adam said not looking very convinced.

"Why don't we stay with you for a few hours and make sure," Sam said trying to play the diplomat.

"Sure… Duncan's at the coffee shop over the road… but only on the condition that you get some sleep later on," Janet and Sam nodded at Adam then followed him over the road to the coffee shop joining Duncan who had gotten them all a coffee, apart from Sam who he'd gotten a cup of tea when he spotted they were on there way over.

"Hey guy's" Duncan greeted.

"Hey" both Sam and Janet greeted in return.

"I need to let the Colonel know how it went, I'll be back in just a second" Sam said then moved off taking out a mobile from her pocket.

Duncan, Janet and Adam sat talking waiting for Sam to come back and join them, but Adam found he couldn't take his eyes off Sam as he noticed the range of emotions which kept fleeting across Sam's face. He realised then that whatever was going on here it was more than just a normal military mission, it seemed almost… personal.

Making a note to ask Sam about it later in private he turned back to Duncan and Janet's conversation. He noticed Sam finish on the phone and take a deep breath as if she was trying to calm her nerves before joining the others back at the table, a smile on her face which Adam was convinced wasn't real, which made him more concerned about her.

It was just turning midday when Louise exited the building and spotted Adam sitting across the road at a coffee shop with the man she'd spotted this morning and two women, one blond and tall with her back towards her and the other dark haired and short looking. Wanting to speak to him about something she headed over to them.

"Adam… I wanted to ask you something," Louise asked as she approached and stopped behind the blond woman.

Adam looked up at Louise noticing her for the first time as his concern for Sam had distracted him to the point where he wasn't concentrating on anything that was going on around him other than Sam.

Shock was the only thing that graced his face, with Adam usually being the type of person to hide his emotions it made Duncan look up and see what had shocked his friend so much that it had made him slip, what he saw shocked him too.

Right in front of them were two people who looked so much alike it was almost… freaky, and Adam couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed it before now. Having them both here at the same time side by side it was easy to see it, but why hadn't he noticed it before when he met with Louise yesterday?

Sam realised what it was without turning around and she gave Janet a panicked look asking silently for help but Janet was unable to think of anything to explain this away.

"What… Adam what's the matter?" Louise asked confused at the shocked look on Adam and Duncan's faces.

Adam shook himself mentally and tried to speak but all that came out was something that sounded like a chocked gobbledy gook. Clearing his throat he tried again this time with success. "Louise… sorry… what did you want?"

Louise still gave him a puzzled look, even though she'd only meet him yesterday she could already tell that this was strange behaviour in regards to himself. "I just wanted to ask you something about a woman who came into the office today… she was acting kind of… I don't know, weird… asking lots of questions about me and stuff… just wondered if you know anything about it?"

Adam nodded then indicated a seat in front of her where the blond woman was seated. "Louise this is Sam… she was the one asking about you I'm guessing… am I right Sam?"

Sam sighed then nodded her head.

"This is Janet… Sams colleague and this is Duncan the person I was telling you about last night."

"Yeah I spotted him this morning but wasn't sure if he was with you."

"So what's going on then?"

"Well it appears you're very popular this week."

"Oh what now?… if anyone else takes an interest in me this week I'm not gonna be happy… they're not trying to kill me are they?"

Adam couldn't help the small laugh that escaped before he had a chance to stop it. He shook his head then said, "No… Sam and Janet work for the United States Air Force… we know them from back home… in fact me and Sam are getting married."

"Oh… Well at least I can be certain that this isn't some elaborate scheme by Joe to set me up now," Louise gave a small smile then seemed to shrink into herself, finally realising that her life was really in mortal danger.

"What's the matter?" Adam asked in concern at seeing that reaction from her.

Louise looked up and gave a half smile. "Oh I think it's just finally really hit that Joe thinks I'm in danger… Right that's it I'm going to go back into work and tell them something's come up and I need the rest of the day off and the next week or so… just give me about an hour and I'll be back out… I'm going to help you try to find out who's after me."

"Louise… I really think the best you can do is just go about your life like normal and let us deal with it…"

"No… I'm helping and that's the last word on the matter… I'm not having anyone threaten me while I sit around and do nothing about it," with that she got up from her seat and walked off back towards the office block.


	7. Chapter 07

**Chapter Seven**

Jack entered the house and walking straight into the living room he dropped heavily on to the sofa in relief at finally finishing his investigations of the young lady in question.

He was slouched there with his eyes closed, just grateful for the moments silence after his hard day's work of observing Louise's friends. He hadn't found any possible reason why they shouldn't invite her to work for Stargate Command.

Just then there was a sound from the doorway as something heavy but well padded was dropped at the side of the doorway. Without opening his eyes certain that it was either Carter or Janet he continued to relax thinking how a nice shower would be great to ease his tired muscles.

"Errr… Hi" A strange female voice intruded his quite time and in response Jack's eyes sprung open.

"Wh… what the hell… who are you?" Jack found himself jumping to his feet facing a girl who looked like she was about twenty five years old looking uncertain about being here facing a stranger.

"Errr… Louise… you must be Colonel O'Neill…"

"Okay… Louise who?"

"Robinson"

"And you're here because…?"

"Sir… She's come here to help out…" Sam spoke as she entered the living room.

"You mean this… this is her?" Jack asked almost shocked.

Sam had the decency to look ashamed as she looked at Jack's shocked and angry face. "For crying out loud Carter… this is not what we agreed on…"

"Jack… I would appreciate it if you wouldn't raise your voice at Sam while she's carrying my child… and it was my idea to bring her here, not Sam's" Adam entered the room with Janet and Duncan on his heals.

"Adam what the hell are you doing here… What is this… a god damm field trip…"

"Sir… Adam was already here on information from a friend… that friend is also a friend of Louise's father… he was informed that there was a threat to Louise's life… Adam was here making sure nothing happened to her… it's just a coincidence that we're both here regarding the same person at the same time."

"Fine… so now what… what does she know… or should I say, what does Adam and Duncan over there know," Jack pointed at Adam and Duncan his face never loosing any of the anger that had been showing since being disturbed from his quite time.

"Sir they just know that we've come to check out Louise as there was a possibility that she could be an asset to our project." Sam was now rubbing her lower back trying to alleviate the pain that had settled itself there.

"Ok… but I think I'll return to my first question… what is she doing 'here'" Jack emphasised the last word wanting to get the point over loud and clear.

"Well as this is Janet's house… I thought we could stay here rather than littering our hotel rooms up with our stuff investigating who's after Louise… Also Louise thought it would be safer if she stayed with us until this is all over," Adam had moved over to Sam edging her to the sofa while answering Jack's question.

"Fine but where's everyone meant to be staying."

"Sir if you haven't noticed this is a five bedroom house."

"And who's going to be sleeping in the bedroom that we're using as an office?"

"Sir I'll move into the office bedroom," Janet offered knowing Jack had a point about leaving someone without clearance in a room filled with TOP SECRET documents.

Jack sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this discussion no matter how much he protested so he just turned around and dropped himself back onto the sofa and closed his eyes again willing himself to relax. Even though knowing he wouldn't be able to, especially now with the added tension.

As the day was turning to evening which soon became night they were all gathered around in the living room doing their own things. Sam was typing away on her laptop running through the entire information that Thor had given them on Louise. Jack was playing on the Playstation, which he'd been surprised to find. Duncan and Adam were gathered on the floor with all the information they'd been able to find on who could have threatened Louise's life. Janet was in the corner on a comfy chair reading a book and Louise was sleeping on the sofa, taking up the whole of the three seater.

The completed game credits came on the game Jack was playing on and Jack turned around looking extremely smug with himself only to find nobody was paying attention to his gaming. "Oh… well isn't this a happy bunch of people?"

At that Sam looked up from her laptop to Jack with still a slightly distracted look in her eyes, "Sir with all due respect there's a good reason for us to be a little bit… up tight… there's a young woman's life at stake."

"I know that Carter… but she's here and 'safe', speaking of which now that we have her with us why don't we just go back to the states and let Hammond offer her the job like we planned to do anyway."

"That would be something we'd have to discuss with her sir… but as you may be able to tell she's sleeping at the moment so we can't arrange anything until we've at least discussed it with her."

"I think it's a good idea to get her out of the country… the person that's looking for her knows where she is all the time until she turned around and decided to help us that is… If we leave now it'll throw them off, giving us more time to work out who they are." Adam was now standing up stretching his legs trying to get the cramp out that had set in from sitting on the hard floor.

"You agree with him," Sam asked trying to hide the disbelief that she knew was plaguing her voice.

"Why is that so unbelievable, Carter?"

"It's not that sir… it's just… well… nothing sir…" Carter was for once at a loss for words and she could feel her face slowly turning scarlet.

Jack just shook his head knowing what she meant, trying to hide a smile that was trying to spring to his face. "Don't worry about it… Anyway it's getting late and I've got to get up early tomorrow morning so I'm going to get myself to bed," Jack said standing, his knees protested after been stuck in the same position for the past few hours.

"I think I'm going to get myself to bed as well, I think the jet lag is catching up with me," Janet said pulling herself to her feet, marking her place in the book with a well worn book mark then she placed it on the coffee table.

Everyone bid them good night then went back to what they were doing before hand. Jack decided to carry Louise to her room where she'd be able to get some sleep in a comfortable place so he went over to the sofa and gently picked her up.

Janet held the door open for him and let him pass through before heading out of the room herself. They made their way up the stairs then made their way down the hallway until they came to Louise's room. Janet once again opened the door for Jack letting him enter the room. She quickly entered after him and just as quickly making her way over to the bed, she pulled back the covers so that Jack would be able to lower her to the bed easily.

Once that was done they silently made there way out of the room and Janet who was the last one out closed the door giving Louise some privacy even though she was already sleeping.

Turning around from the door she came face to face with Jack and although that wouldn't usually be a problem, at this time there seemed to be a complication, their faces were barely ten centimetres away from each other despite the height difference. The warmth of his breath contacted with her skin and she felt the hairs on the nape of her neck stand on end in anticipation.

She could feel her heart beat increase not knowing if Jack knew how much this was making her just want to move forward bridging the gap between them and passionately kissing him until he didn't know what had hit him.

The seconds seemed to be lasting for centuries neither of them speaking as they seemed to be lost in each other's eyes. Jack found his mind racing not sure if he should advance more, to take Janet's mouth in a kiss he knew she wanted as much as he did, he could see it all there laying under the surface of her brilliant green eyes. At the same time though there was also the nagging thoughts that she didn't want this really. He found it rather laughable really, what would a god knows how old, kind and generous person see in him, a cynical old Colonel in the United States Air Force on the verge of being forced to retire.

With that terrible thought Jack seemed to pull himself free of Janet's eyes and moved back feeling his face redden as the feeling of being a school boy with his first crush came racing back to the front of his mind.

Janet noticed the second it happened, he was losing his nerve and that if she ever wanted anything to happen she had to act. No matter what she'd told Sam yesterday, she had to do something and she had to do it now before he moved any further and bolted for his room.

She took hold of his arm shocking him for a second causing him to still but then the shock wore off and he continued to try and pull away afraid that he was still stepping over the line that she didn't want him to step over.

Although she was a short woman Janet was in fact stronger then she actually looked thanks to centuries of practising in different forms of self-defence. She managed to stop him from pulling any further away then she stepped back into his personal space slightly shocking Jack.

"Janet you don't…" Jack was cut off from continuing his protest as she captured his lips.

At first it was just a gentle kiss enabling Janet to let him know that she knew what she was doing and this was exactly the thing that she wanted to be doing at this very moment. After the first few moments the kiss started to intensify and they soon found themselves unaware of anything that was happening around them. Even when Sam and Adam stepped off the top step and looked down the hallway spotting the couple in what only could be described as an intimate embrace.

* * *

A/N: - Thanks for the reviews people keep them coming as you all know how much i love reviews :D

Kahless21: - thanks for the review i also i have a 'winner' here i like writing these secret stories and lets hope theres a number 3 in the works soon :D.

Sophiedb: - You'll just have to wait and see if Adam 'freaks' when he finds out how her biological parents are:D (But another thing you sould be wondering about is what other surprises i have in store for you readers, now that's when the twilight zone music comes in :D)

Bitterbrigitte: - hope you continue to like it and hopfully when i get round to writting number 3 you'll enjoy that just as much. :D.

Lauren: - Thanks for the review i hope you enjoy the rest of the story too. Keep letting me know what you think and i'll keep writting them.


	8. Chapter 08

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning Sam woke up to find Adam wasn't in bed with her any longer and from the coolness coming from his side of the bed it was easy to tell that he'd been up and about for some time. Shaking away the feeling of loneliness that always seemed to find its way in to her heart whenever Adam wasn't about just lately she threw the thoughts to the back of her mind, she got out of bed deciding to get herself ready for the day.

She quickly showered and dressed not seeing anyone else as she travelled to and from the bedroom to the bathroom. Making sure she didn't look too big, even though it was getting harder and harder to hide the bump that now seemed to want to burst out of her clothes she made her way down stairs.

When she entered the kitchen she found everyone was already up and about eating there own breakfast, leaving the evidence of pots and pans around the kitchen.

Duncan and Adam had full breakfasts. Janet just had a couple of slices of toast and a glass of orange juice. Louise and Jack sat there eating children's cereal, Jack's face not as happy as it would have been had he had fruit loops but the supermarket Adam went to the day before didn't have any.

Adam was the first one to notice her standing in the doorway with a wide grin on her face. "What you grinning at?"

"Nothing… it's just… oh I don't know… lets just put it down to hormones."

Adam just shook his head thinking about all the other times that she'd been emotional for no reason what so ever while pregnant, she'd put it all down to hormones whether it had been them or not. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Oh I think I'll just have some cereal…"

"Oh no you don't… you'll want something more healthy than just cereal… I'll make you something," Janet quickly jumped to her feet still holding a piece of toast in her hand and headed over to the fridge while Sam gave Adam a knowing smile.

"So how did you guys sleep last night?" at that Janet noticed how Jack seemed to get more interested in his breakfast, trying to ignore the question.

"I slept like a log, although I was wondering how I got to bed… the last thing I remember before waking up this morning was laying down on the sofa watching Jack play on the Playstation."

"So at least someone was watching me on the Playstation…"

"Yes sir… but it seems that you put her to sleep out of boredom with it," Sam smirked over at her commanding officer. Louise also burst into laughter and Duncan almost choked on a peace of sausage he'd tried to swallow.

"Funny Carter… very funny."

"I thought so sir… so how was your night sir, I'm guessing you were exhausted after the busy day you had, especially with the late night and all…" At that point it was Adam's turn to almost choke in his breakfast.

"Ha ha… very funny Carter… and for your information I went straight to bed last night as you should know… you were in the room when I went to bed " Jack gave her a smirk thinking that's finally managed to put an end to her tormenting.

"Yeah I guess that's true but there's no saying what you did once you got to bed… I'm guessing you had a pretty good night as well Janet…" Sam's grin grew wider as Janet seemed to turn into a statue at the stove where she was cooking Sam's breakfast, her face turning a nice crimson.

Janet turned around and knew from the look on her face that Sam knew, the only thing she wanted to know now was who else knew. "Sam… How the hell?"

Jack seemed to get a panicked look on his face now knowing where Sam had been going with her comments. 'How the hell could she know… Everybody was down stairs when they'd kissed in the hallway and they were only there for a few minutes before they mutually agreed to move it into his room rather then risk Sam walking in on them in Janet's room/the office when she went to put the laptop away. Damm the laptop, she must have noticed Janet was missing when she'd put the laptop back in the office.

"Carter?"

"Oh it's all right sir I won't mention to anyone… not even Daniel or T… Murray" Sam gave a quick glance over at Louise hoping she hadn't noticed her near slip.

"Oh for crying out loud is it even possible to keep a secret within our group of friends?"

"Errr… I am I missing something?" Duncan asked a puzzled look replacing the relaxed one that had been on his face all morning before Sam started the mocking of Janet and Jack.

"No"

"Yes"

Jack and Sam answered both at the same time and Duncan gave then both a 'do you want to tell me before I do something someone will regret' look. Adam at this point just couldn't hold the laughter any longer and as laughter filled the room Duncan never took his eyes of Sam or Jack being joined by Louise how was now wondering to know what was going on.

Nobody spoke as they all waiting for Adam's laughter to slowly die down. The silence that was left was almost creepy but they all refused to speak up and break the silence that had descended.

"So what's happening today then" Louise asked when she couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"Well I'm glad you asked…" Jack stated glad that she'd broken the silence and that she'd managed to change the subject at the same time. "We wanted to make a proposition to you and if you agreed then we have a lot to planning to do…"

"Ok then ask away…"

Jack looked over at Sam willing her to continue as she was more adapt at explaining things then he was, as she did it a lot with her being a scientist and all.

"Well I can't remember if I mentioned the reason we were asking questions about you yesterday… but it was because we were considering you as a possibility for a position that's become available at our base… Now that we've seen you and reported it back to the general he's agreed with us that it would a good idea to offer you the job…"

"But you said you're from the States?"

"Yes Colorado Springs… We also think that it would have the added bonus of getting whoever's threatening you off your back for a while… but when you're over there you'll also have plenty of people looking out for you… There'll be all of us here… the other two members of our team who you'll no doubt meet and you'll get to know the base personnel in general… well it's pretty much like a tight knit community of sorts so you'll have all them looking out for you as well."

"Well… ummm… I think I'm going to need a bit of time to think about this… it is a big decision and it would mean me moving away from all the family that I know."

"I understand… but you already have a few weeks off work so why don't you come over, see what it's going to be like first hand… and if you don't like it you can come back after the few weeks are up… But if you like it, it'll be easy enough to sort the move out from over there."

Louise had to contemplate that for a few minutes, she'd always wanted to go to America but she'd never had the money and it was another matter all together thinking about moving over there to live. It would also get her away from the person/persons who were trying to kill her and she'd hopefully get to see Joe again, it'd been too long since the last time she seen him and it would be good to catch up with him again. "Ok… but if I don't like the idea I get to come home…"

"Yeah… if you don't like it you can come home."

Louise smiled happy that there was no pressure until she saw what it was that her job would involve. "Right then I'll give the general a call and get him to arrange transport back to the states with three extra people… or even better Carter you could always try and explain to him how your partner and his friend turned this little trip up side down…"

"No… I'll let you have the pleasure of that sir" Sam sent a smile over at him knowing it would make him agree no matter what.

"Oh for crying out loud… I thought I was meant to be the CO here… not you…"

It was coming up to midday when Jack entered the living room where everybody was lounging about doing the same things they were doing the night before. Louise however had taken Jack's non-presence as an opportunity to seize the Playstation and put it to some use, relieving her boredom.

"Ok campers here's what's happening regarding our travel plans" Jack waited, albeit not long for everyone's attention then continued. "Hammonds informed me they'll be a plane waiting for us at 0800 hours tomorrow morning… so make sure you all have an early night as we'll be getting up at 0430 hours… That should be enough time to make sure everyone has enough time to get ready, with us being a large group…"

Nobody said anything as there wasn't really anything to say, their travel plans have been made, what more was there to say apart from. "Urrr Jack not that I'm ungrateful about whole job offer thing and all but… I forgot to ask this morning where I'm going to be staying while over there… I really don't like the idea of being stuck on a military base twenty four hours a day for two weeks… I'd much rather get a hotel or something if that's going to be the case."

"That won't be necessary she can stay at my place… I've more or less moved in with Sam already so it doesn't get much use nowadays… I'm sure Richie wouldn't mind coming out to play housemate for a few weeks, so at least we'll know she's safe with him around to keep a look out in case whoever's trying to harm her comes back… I'm sure I can also persuade Joe to come out for a visit as well." Adam added his part to the conversation from where he was seated on the floor by Duncan.

"What do you think about that Louise?…"

"Well sounds good but who's this Richie… I'm not sure I'll feel comfortable stopping with someone I don't know…"

Duncan couldn't help a small laugh that left his mouth at thinking how Adam was going to manage to describe Riche without making him out to be, putting it kindly someone who likes women a lot and who's not afraid to pursue them no matter the emotional danger to himself.

"Well he's a good friend of ours" Duncan indicated to himself and Adam letting the old man off the hock "he's also a good friend of Joe's… plus Joe will more than likely come with him for a few days."

Louise was still slightly uncertain but if he was a friend of Joe's he had to be ok. "Ok… I guess that could work…"

"Good… now then that's all sorted I think you should all go and make sure you're packed… Adam could you take Louise back to her place so she can pack a few more things that she'll need for a few weeks…"

Everyone drifted out of the room to their destinations, when Adam passed Sam he gave her a look, silently asking her if she'd be ok packing his things as well as her own. Sam gave him a nod saying 'yeah that won't be a problem' then turned and headed out the living room and up the stairs.

Adam then moved off to the front door with Louise closely following behind trying to hide how excited and nervous she was about going to the States and getting a chance to catch up with Joe.


	9. Chapter 09

**Chapter Nine**

By the time that they were heading back to the states, Sam, Louise and Janet were all back asleep. Louise because she had been woken up at the ungodly hour of 0430 hours and she wasn't used to getting up at that hour, Sam as she was more tired than usual with the baby and all and Janet, well she just hadn't got much sleep for the past few nights.

Jack found himself distracted, as his eyes never left Janet's face as he watched her sleep, his thoughts kept running over the new found closeness he'd found easy to have with Janet. There was also the fact that he'd just found out that the woman he'd been attracted to for some time and always thought to be to young for anything to happen between them was actually older than him. After all what would she find attractive about an almost fifty year old greying Colonel when she could have the pick of any younger officer. Then to find out that she was actually older than he'd had ever imagined was just slightly overwhelming.

Adam and Duncan were once again going over all the information they'd managed to gather on whoever it was after Louise so they weren't paying much attention to what Jack or anyone else was doing.

That was pretty much how the entire flight went, only when the girls woke up did the plane become slightly more full with energy. They'd started a game of cards to try to keep themselves entertained on the long flight which Jack didn't have a problem joining in with when he got bored with his thoughts about his current situation.

It was late morning (Colorado time) by the time they finally arrived back in Colorado Springs. It was too late (England time) for them to stop by the base so Sam, Adam and Duncan decided to show Louise to Adams place where Duncan informed her that Richie would be along within a few hours, also telling her if she needed anything in the mean time just to call either himself or Adam.

All alone in the cabin Louise tried to relax while reading a book she'd found on one of book shelves, she'd decided to wait until Richie turned up before making anything to eat as no doubt he'd be hungry too from travelling.

Adam had lit the fire just before he left her alone, trying to warm the cabin up even though it had been quite comfortable when they'd arrived. After all she was used to the cold of England.

Before she realised it she'd drifted off to sleep with the heat in the cabin combined with the comfortable sofa, slouching on the sofa the book fell silently to the floor as her body surrendered to sleep.

When she awoke it was to the smell of food cooking and soft music drifting into the living room from the kitchen area. Sitting up she wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked around the room trying to get her bearings. The smell of the food got the better of her and she got up from the sofa and made her way to the kitchen.

As she entered the kitchen she saw a tall strawberry blond guy cooking away on the stove with his back to her but almost as if he sensed her standing there he turned around with a friendly smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Richie… you must be Louise… sorry if I woke you."

"Hi… don't worry about it… I wasn't planning on sleeping anyway… guess the book was more boring than I first thought… So what are you cooking… and I hope there's enough for two because I'm starved." Louise smiled trying to look friendly although there was a part of her that was slight uneasy about this situation.

"Yes there's enough for two… I was planning on putting yours in the oven to keep it warm until you woke up but now I won't have too."

Louise smiled back and moved further into the room taking a seat at the kitchen table not taking her eyes off Richie while watching him cook.

Before long Richie was dishing up the dinner onto two large plates and bringing them over to the table, sitting one plate down in front of Louise then the other in front of an empty seat where he was going to sit. He turned back around and walked over to the fridge, retrieving two bottles of spring water, then walked back to the table and took his seat, putting the water on the table by some glasses he'd already set out on the table.

There was silence for a few minutes while they started their dinners but soon it turned awkward. They continued to eat, neither of them knowing what to say as they didn't really know each other, the only reason they were here together (alone) was because of Adam and MacLoed.

Before either of them knew it the food was all gone and they were sat at the table in silence drinking the water. Louise couldn't take it any longer, she just had to get out of this awkward situation so she stood up from the table.

"I'm going to go for a walk to get a bit of fresh air and see some of this nature… there's not a lot of nature to see in Leeds…"

"Well I'll come with you… it'll be nice to go for a walk…"

"No…" Louise almost snapped before realising it and received a puzzled look off Richie for her attempt. "Sorry… it's just… I need some time alone… I've had someone with me constantly for a little over two days now and it's getting kind of claustrophobic… I just need a bit of time alone."

"Ok… I can understand that, I'll give you some time… but if you're not back here within an hour I'm gonna come looking for you… Mac and Adam won't be happy if I let something happen to you."

Louise for the first time smiled a genuine smile happy that he understood how she felt even though a lot of people wouldn't, "Thank you."

Walking out of the kitchen, Louise went to the living room and sat on the sofa while she put on her boots, she didn't need to bother with a coat as it was still quite warm out by the looks of it. Once her boots were on she went out of the back door and disappeared into the trees that surrounded the cottage.

Richie waited for a few minutes before he too quickly pulled on his boots and followed her out the door and into the trees.

Louise had been walking for about fifteen minutes when she came across a clearing where there was a lake. Awe struck at the beauty of the natural world she very rarely got to see she stood there just looking out at the tranquil world.

"You know I could have shown you a lot more wonders than this if you'd have just come with me…" A kind voice came from the edge of the trees.

"Kenver what are you doing here?"

"Well… I heard you were in danger… you know I couldn't let anything happen to you… you mean too much to me for me to stand by and let you get hurt…"

Laughter filled the air as Kenver left the trees making himself visible to Louise. He was a very handsome dark haired, dark eyed looking male. He was well built and by the looks of the muscles you could see, which wasn't a lot as he was wearing a long light coloured raincoat he was well toned, more than likely because he worked out every day.

"What?… What's so funny?…" Kenver responded to Louise's laughter with a bright smile on his face that showed his own amusement.

"Oh nothing… I'd almost forgotten that you're such a big flirt…" Louise's eyes were now shinning with laughter, finally feeling completely safe for the first time in months knowing that he was there to watch over her.

Kenver was now standing in front of Louise who now had to tilt her head up to just look at him in the eyes. "Me… a flirt… you can't call me a 'flirt,'" he brought her into a hug, the heat off his body was easily transferred through the thin layers of clothes. "God… it's good to see you safe and well… I should never have left you alone after…"

"It's not your fault Kenver… it happened… there's nothing you or anyone else could have done to prevent it… hell nothing could have been done to even make it less serious… it happened I lived that's all that matters…"

"I know that deep down but I still feel like I should have known… Hell anyway it should be me that's getting the life experience not you… it's me that's a thousand years old and you who's only twenty four…"

Louise smiled again knowing he knew full well that he had more wisdom than he admitted having in that handsome head of his. "I've managed… and I seem to have managed to not get into as much trouble without you around…"

"Oh yeah… you've done a great job of keeping out of trouble… someone's out to kill you and you don't think that's serious…"

"What harm can…"

"Don't…do you really want to risk that?… Do you?" Kenver stopped Louise before she could even finish her sentence

Louise felt ashamed at that, she knew deep down that she couldn't go through that… she couldn't loose everything that she thought was special.

"Oh god… no I could never… it's just… god you try being stuck with a few immortals for a few days as they try to protect you… but what makes it worse is you can't tell them what you are because of what could happen if it gets out… I'm sure I'm going to go nuts if it's like this any longer… and now I'm stuck with an immortal that looks no older than twenty, who's trying to follow me around like a lost puppy… God I don't even need there protection but I can't tell them that and I know Joe would never leave me unprotected… I guess it's better having them where I know where they are rather than having them sneak around where they could stumble upon something they shouldn't know… How the hell would I be able to explain to them that I'd more than likely be able to take any of them on in a one on one fight… apart from Adam… I've got a feeling he's older than your ordinary immortal without explaining everything to them…"

"Who are they anyway… I saw you arrive with I think at least two immortals and now you have another one with you… who are they… and what are they trying to protect you from?"

Laughing at the irony of the situation Louise just couldn't believe her luck. "You're never going to believe this… can you remember me telling you that a friend of my fathers was a watcher… you know the group that keeps tabs on immortals… Well it turns out that someone's trying to get to him by going through me… God he doesn't even realise I know that the god damm watchers exist… So now the real reason I'm in danger from the watchers is not because they may find out what… No 'who' I am… it because I know someone who works for them… when I met you the first time I told you my life was royally screwed… well now you know how well and truly I was telling the truth…"

"Do you truly trust this friend… the one that's a watcher?"

"Yes… I've known him all my life, he's never put a foot out of line unless he truly believes in something enough to do so and he's hardly ever wrong when he does… Why?"

"Have you ever considered telling him the truth… maybe he'll understand… if not you could always come with me and we'll go see the world together… I'll show you all those wonders I was telling you about back then" Kenver could resist the smile at the thought of travelling the world with his friend.

"Kenver… I don't know… there'll be too many question… he hangs around with immortals for god sakes… there'll be question as to why I don't… no I don't think it'll work… hell I don't think he'll even believe me… who would, my whole life is crazy… beyond a nightmare…"

"Ok… but is there anything that I can do to help while I'm in town maybe even make your stay be a… little bit more pleasant."

"You could always come back with me to the cabin and protect me from the big bad evil…" Louise's smile grew mischievous at the thought, even if deep down she knew it was never going to happen.

"If only I could… but how would you explain to them that your friend who just happens to be an immortal and who just happens to be in town knows that you're in trouble…"

"I know… I know… a girl can dream though can't she…"

"Indeed she can… ok I think it's about time for you to head back, otherwise your lost puppy will come looking for you and then you'll have to explain why you're in the woods with a mysterious immortal man."

"You're right… thanks for the talk I really needed it… how can I get in touch with you?…"

"Here… this has my cell number on it and the address of the hotel I'm staying at for the next week or so… If you need anything or those immortals you've been friendly with start giving you hassle don't hesitate to call and I'll be there in a flash… plus I'll be keeping an eye out to make sure your ok."

"Thanks again… I feel a hell of a lot better now that I know I have you watching my back…"

With one final look at Kenver Louise turned and headed back towards the cabin, neither Kenver nor Louise noticed the shadowy figure walking back in the direction of the cabin as well, slightly out of range of Louise.

* * *

A/N: - Come on people only 1 review in 2 days, i just know you can do better then that.

General Mac: - Theres going to be more so please keep reading and reviewing... at least you review... Thank you. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Louise woke the next morning as the skies were lightening and the sound of birds singing seemed to be all around her, although she couldn't for the world of her figure out what they would want to sing about at this time in the morning. Dragging herself out of bed knowing if she didn't get up now she'd only have Sam dragging her out of it when she came by to pick her up for the day at the base.

Grabbing some clean clothes, that would look smart but casual at the same time and her toiletries bag she left the bedroom and headed down the hall to the bathroom to what she hoped was a nice hot shower to wake her up.

Managing to get ready in record time Louise was happy to note that when she looked at the clock she discovered she would have enough time to make some breakfast before heading out for the day. Something she very rarely had a chance to do as she liked her late morning starts.

She quickly made herself a bacon sandwich, which was something quick and easy to make. Setting the bacon sandwich down on the kitchen table she was just pouring herself a glass of orange juice as the front door opened and Sam's voice came floating into the kitchen.

"Louise are you ready?"

"Yeah… I'm ready… you don't mind me eating in the car do you?"

Sam came into the kitchen and noticed Louise standing there with a full glass of orange, then she noticed the bacon sandwich on the table.

"It's ok… get your breakfast we have plenty of time don't worry…" taking a seat at the table to prove her point, Louise smiled grateful of the fact, then joined her and wasted no time in starting her sandwich.

Adam walked into the kitchen just then and smiled at Louise then took a seat next to Sam.

"Morning Adam… what brings you here… more importantly what brings you here at this time in the morning?"

Adam couldn't help the smile that graced his face at the comment and he was grateful to finally see her relaxing, even if it was only slightly more then she had been over the past few days. "Oh… I just thought I'd come by and keep Richie company… Mac's headed home for the moment and Joe's not due into town until at least tomorrow afternoon… at least this way we'll both get someone to annoy for the day…"

"Your right about you being annoying there old timer…" Richie tried to say but it seemed to get lost in a yawn at the end, which Sam couldn't help but laugh at. "But did you really have to come at this god dam hour?"

"Hey I got a lift so I'm not complaining" Adam smiled as Richie walked over to the fridge and got himself a glass of orange juice as well then moved over to the table taking a seat by Louise.

Richie reached over the table towards where Adam was sitting and picked up a paper Adam had brought with him and pulled it over to himself.

"Oww… god dam it" Richie jumped up at receiving a shock from Louise, just as he was bringing his hand back down to rest on his lap he caught her arm in the process.

"What's wrong" Adam asked, slight concern showing in his voice.

"Oh nothing really… I just got an electric shock… big one though…"

"Well I can honestly say I didn't feel a thing…" Louise smiled rising from her seat with her empty plate and empty glass in her hands, she walked over to the sink where she deposited them gently.

"Well… are you all set then?" Sam asked as she rose from her seat while smoothing down her clothes trying to hide her bump as much as possible.

"Yeah… I'm all set"

With that Louise and Sam quickly left the kitchen then the house leaving just the two immortals sat in silence.

"So how far down are we going?" Louise asked as she and Sam entered the second elevator within Cheyenne Mountain and watched the doors close. She'd heard NORAD was inside the mountain but she thought that was about it, thousands of wild thoughts were running through her head but she had the feeling that when she found out what was truly going on down here no amount of day dreaming could come close. Why else would they have to hide something this far down and yet they were still going further.

"We're going to the lowest level which is level 28, there you're going to get briefed on the project and sign a 'lot' of papers, but when you find out what's going on down here it's going to be worth it… Then I'm going to take you to the infirmary where you'll have some tests done… don't worry it's just standard procedure… and then you'll get the grand tour."

"Sounds like it's going to be a very busy day then… I wish I'd managed to get more sleep" Louise smiled although the thought of going back to the cabin and crawling back into bed was much more appealing than being stuck in a cement tin can so to speak.

"Don't worry you'll soon wake up when you reach Daniel's office as you'll instantly get hit by the coffee fumes…"

"He's never that bad…"

"Oh he's even worst than you're thinking."

"Well I'll only find out for myself when I meet him then won't I…"

Just then the elevator stopped on level 28, they both got out and Sam led the way down the hallway towards the briefing room.

They entered the briefing room and Louise was greeted by an extremely awake O'Neill, a geekish looking man who had about a dozen folders in front of him and a giant of a black man with a gold symbol on his forehead.

"Louise I'd like you to meet Doctor Daniel Jackson" Sam said indicating the geekish looking man then "and… Murray" she finished indicating the giant.

"Hey nice to meet you… Morning Jack"

"Good morning Louise have you settled in ok at Adam's cabin?"

"Yes thank you…"

"Take a seat Louise, I'm sure General Hammond won't be long…"

"Thanks Major but I'm here now… please be seated everyone and lets get started…" General Hammond indicated for Daniel to start off. As the meeting went on and the more information Louise was given she had the distinct impression that if there was any more her head was just going to roll off her shoulders and mess up the pristine briefing room.

"So what did you want me to come by for today then Richie?" Adam asked as he slouched on the sofa, beer in hand although it was still only 1100 hours.

"Errr… well I was just wondering if… well… are you sure that Louise is who she said she is?"

Adam gave Richie a puzzled look wondering what could be running through the younger man's mind to make him doubt something like that… "Yeah pretty much… I know she's Louise Robinson as I've done enough information checking to know that much, plus Joe showed me a picture of her… Why?… What makes you think she isn't who she says she is?"

"Well it's just yesterday afternoon… it was about half an hour after I arrived we'd just finished dinner and she said she wanted to go for a walk… I offered to go with her to make sure there were no problems or anything but she seemed to jump down my throat for even suggesting it…"

"Well maybe she just wanted some alone time…"

"Yeah that's what I thought too… so I let her go and then I followed her keeping my distance… giving her her alone time but at the same time making sure nothing happened…"

"Ok… so you followed her… then what happened…"

"She found her way to that lake about fifteen, twenty minutes walk from here… like I said I kept my distance just making sure she was ok…"

"Ok and…"

"Well someone else turned up… I was just about to go intervene, thinking it may have been one of the guys after her… but it wasn't, she knew him… and from the impression I was getting I think it may have been a bit more then just friendship…"

"So she had a close friend come out to keep an eyes on her as well… she probably just didn't want us to know about him… kind of another safety net in case we were unsuccessful in finding the guys after her…"

"Yeah maybe but…"

"But what Richie… what are you getting at?"

"He was an immortal Methos… I've seen him about a few times on my travels… never one to go out of his way to pick a fight but I have a feeling he's old..."

"Ok… so he's immortal"

"Yeah he's immortal and she knows about it… she also knew about me being immortal, you being immortal and Mac being immortal…"

"So he mentioned to her that we're immortals too… no big deal… it's not like she can do much about it…"

"No Methos… you're not getting it… he didn't tell her about us being immortal… 'she' knew by herself… 'she' was the one to tell him that she was been looked after by immortals…"

"But how?…"

"That's what I'm wanting to know… that's not all as well… she also knows about the watchers… and the fact that Joe's one of them…"

"But… Ok yeah so she's pre-immortal… but there's no way a pre-immortal can sense immortals… maybe she found some files of Joe's when she was with him some time… that could explain how she knows about Mac being an immortal… Joe's been his watcher for years… and you've been Mac's student so that could also explain about you…"

"What about you though… even the watchers, apart from Joe that is don't' know you're immortal… and it's not like you've been flaunting the fact that you are as well… for god sake you and Sam are having a kid… and that's meant to be impossible… So how does she know you're immortal?"

"I don't know… I think I should call Joe and see what he thinks… look into this guy that she met up with and see if he can shed any light on the reason that she knows about us being immortals… Hell the reason why she even knows about immortals in the first place may be a good place to start…"

"Yeah that's a good idea"

"Did you manage to catch that guys name?"

"Yeah all I got though was Kenver…"

"That's good enough…"

"Oh Adam I think he gave her the address of where he staying."

"Right" with that Adam rose from his seat and headed for the door then stopped in his tracks just as he was about to open the door. "Richie, you wouldn't mind giving me a lift back to Sam's would you…"

Richie couldn't hide the laughter as he rose to his feet and joined Adam at the front door… "Wondered when you were going to remember the little fact that you came with Sam this morning…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The day had been even busier than they first thought, so just as they were about to leave the mountain Jack decided he'd give Louise two days to process all the information. He left the choice for her to come back and have another look around up to her, which would give her a better frame of mind to help her to decide whether to take the job or not.

It was going on 2000 hours when Sam finally dropped Louise off at the door of the cabin not stopping to chat before she headed home as she was also tired from the day's events.

Opening the door she was surprised to see all the lights turned off. Not bothering to turn on the lights she slowly walked through the house keeping all her senses open which would give her warning of the threat of danger, but there was nothing. The house was silent.

As she entered the living room she found it once again in darkness but this time she did notice something, a dark figure was moving around in the back garden in the dying light.

She consciously walked towards the back door and silently opened it finding Richie mid way through some kind of work out, but what didn't shock her as much as it should have done was the fact that he was doing it with a sword.

She stood there watching him silently for a few minutes while he moved through the dance like moves. She had to admit to herself that she found his movements were far more graceful then she'd first expected from him.

"Oh… hey Louise, I didn't notice you there… how was your day?" Richie said finally noticing Louise for the first time as he stretched a few of his muscles.

"Busy… a hell of a lot more busier than I was expecting… What was that you were doing?"

"Oh… that… it was just a kind of work out that Mac taught me…"

"But with a sword?…"

Richie had to do a double take there… 'Why was she asking about him using swords when she knows full well about him being immortal'. Then he noticed something in her eyes… Fear… 'Why was she so afraid of him having a sword. "Yeah… I've always used one for training… it's the way Mac taught me… guess I'm just used to it that's all…"

Louise was now looking around into the trees feeling intently uncomfortable at being at the Cabin alone with a sword wielding, so called protector. "Oh… Ok…"

"Do you want me to show you a few moves?" Richie had an idea… but would it work and would it help him work out what was going on…

"Oh… I don't know… it doesn't seem like my type of thing…"

"Oh come on I'm sure Adam will have a spare sword around the cabin somewhere. I'll just go find it and I'll show you… it'll be fun and it may come in handy if you're caught alone by the guys that are after you…" Without waiting for an answer Richie walked past Louise and into the cabin to where he knew Adam would more than likely keep a spare sword, that was if he was correct about that assumption after all.

Louise looked out towards the trees hoping above all that Kenver was out there watching in case Richie was up to no good. There was a flash of light and she breathed a sigh of relief knowing that he was out there keeping an eye on her just in case.

Richie reappeared just then with another sword, this time it was a Katana, which he handed over to Louise. Louise looked at the sword and shifted it in her hand weighing it up. She knew it wasn't the sword she'd been taught with but it was close enough, it was more or less the same weight so she though she could work with it if Richie got out of hand.

Richie watched as she inspected the sword in near enough the same way he'd been taught to and knew there and then that she'd had some training in fencing. "You know how to use a sword I see…"

Louise looked up and noticed Richie was watching her intensely. She smiled shyly… "Well… I've got a friend who knows how to use them and he showed me a few things… but nothing too intense…"

Richie smiled then another idea struck him… "Well then… as you know how to use a sword a bit how about we have small fight… don't worry I won't hurt you… I'd have too much to explain to Mac and Adam if I did…"

Louise smiled uncertainly but nodded all the same… All she had to do now was to try and make out she wasn't as good as she was.

They moved in position a few paces away from each other but still facing. Richie noticed that Louise glanced in the direction of the trees, more than likely hoping that her friend was out there to keep an eye out for her.

Once Richie was confident that her attention was solely on him he began with a simple attack, which she easily blocked, but what did take him by surprise was that she managed to turn tide on him making him turn his offensive move in to a defensive move which he managed to do without much difficulty.

Realising that she knew more than he originally thought she would Richie decided that he didn't have to be as gentle with her as he was going to be. He stepped in to make his next attack when before he realised what was happening his feet were flying from under him. He barely registered his feet coming into contact with Louise as he fell. His breath was knocked out of him as he landed on his back and almost as soon as he was there he lost his breath once again, this time as Louise fell face down on top of him.

They both lay there trying to get their bearings back as they were both fairly stunned. Richie noticed something then for the first time, he'd been so preoccupied before with his thoughts that Louise wasn't who she said she was that he didn't realise one thing. At this present moment in time she looked scared and extremely vulnerable.

There eyes locked for a moment, both of them staring deep into the others soul. Louise only seeing the kindness of spirit and Richie seeing a strong minded but still very kind and gentle soul. What happened next took both of them by surprise. If you asked either of them about it later, neither would be able to tell you who initiated it. The kiss was gentle but passionate at the same time and seemed to last forever but at the same time not long enough.

Louise was the first to realise what was happening and she couldn't believe what she was doing. Breaking the kiss she quickly scrambled to her feet and rushed into the cabin leaving a shell shocked Richie still lying there on the floor, a sword on either side of him.

Adam sat on the sofa staring at the phone knowing that he should contact Joe to inform him of Richie's fears, but at the same time afraid of what his response would be. He didn't know whether he should call him now or wait until he arrived later on the next day.

Sam had arrived home and gone straight to bed, as she'd been tired from the day of showing Louise around the base. Adam was glad though as it gave him time to think about what he was going to say to Joe.

Adam sighed knowing he'd have to call as it was the only chance he'd have at getting information about the immortal with Louise. He reached out and picked up the receiver and punched in Joe's bar number, which he knew off by heart.

"Joe's" the voice at the other end of the phone answered and Adam smile grateful that it was Joe who'd picked up and not someone else.

"Hey Joe, its Adam… we need to talk"

"Adam what's wrong… is Louise ok?"

"Louise is fine Joe… it's just Richie noticed something yesterday and we though it best if I contact you now so you can do a bit of research before you come down, that's all…"

"Is that all… God damn it Adam you almost gave me a heart attack there… I thought you were calling to tell me something had happened… So what do you need researching?"

"Have you ever heard of an immortal called Kenver?"

"Umm… yeah I think I read something about him one time or another… If my memory is correct he likes to keep to himself… very rarely takes on students but when he does they tend to turn out as good willed as he is… He never goes out of his way for fights… but if I remember correctly he's one hell of a fighter and I think even Mac would have a hard time fighting him if he came up against him… Why?"

"Well you not may believe this but… Guess who Richie saw Louise talking to in the woods behind the cabin yesterday… and they looked awfully friendly according to Richie as well…"

"You're kidding right… does she know… you know about… what he is?"

"Oh yeah she knows… but that's not the only thing Joe… she also knows that me, Richie and Mac are all immortals too… also about the watchers"

"You mean he told her about you guys and the watchers… didn't you sense him at all during the whole time you've been with Louise?…"

"Joe that not what I meant… he didn't tell her… she knew already… and that's not the only thing… I didn't want to tell you this before hand but now I think you need to know…"

"What is it now Adam…"

"She pre-immortal Joe… she's going to be immortal herself more than likely some day…"

"But… Oh god… you don't think she's in any danger from Kenver?"

"Like you said Joe he doesn't seem the type… maybe he's sticking close in case she dies and becomes immortal… from what Richie said it sounds like he's found his next student… It could be something as simple as that… we don't know and we won't until we confront her about it… and I really do think we should confront her Joe… We need to know what she knows about immortals and all…"

"Yeah I agree… I'm going to catch an earlier flight out there so we can speak to her as soon as I arrive… the sooner we find out what's going on the better in my opinion."

"Ok then Joe… just let me know when you're flight's due in and I'll make sure I'm at the airport to pick you up so we can go straight out to the cabin."

"Will do… I'll call you back in a bit when I change my flight."

"Ok…"

With that Adam hung up the phone and sighed in relief, at least Joe didn't take it as badly as he originally thought he was going to.

* * *

A/N: - Yay i got more reviews today... :D

_Sophiedb_: - Mores on it's way so keep reading and keep reviewing.

_King Henry the V_: - Ok you've reviewed twice in one day (not that i'm complaining or anything). You had me wondering what you were talking about for the Sam Adams thing had to run a search for it before i worked out that you were talking about beer, (they don't have Sam Adams in England). And as for the grammer blame my friend who's been my beta (sorry Claire, he made me say it) :D... But you must be liking it as you keep reviewing...

_Kahless21_: - Glad you managed to review again... at least your reading it and you do review when you remember (you had me thinking you didn't like my story there for a bit :(... )

_Village Mystic_: - Glad your liking it... I liked the storyline with Louise... although i have to admit it did take away from Methos and SG1 for a bit (I agree with you any Highlander fics with Methos in it worth reading :D)... I needed to do it though as you'll find out in later chapters and when i get round to writing it Secrets 3 (Oh yeah theres gonna be a Secrets 3 :D)

_Lauren_: - Glad your still liking it and you think i'm getting better at comingup with good story lines lets hope my muse keeps them coming... (Whatever will i do not going through a day without a idea for a story popping into my head... More then likely get more work done thats what) :D


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

It was going on 1200 hours when Louise decided she wanted to go for a walk again. Like before Richie let her go but just as he was pulling on his boots the front door opened and Adam and Joe entered.

"Hey Richie… Where's Louise?" Joe asked noticing Richie rising from his seat.

"She's gone for a walk again… I was just going to follow her again make sure she's ok"

"I'll come with you Richie… Joe you stay here in case she comes back…" Adam said walking towards the back door with Richie hot on his heals.

"Sure… go right ahead leave me here all alone while you go chasing Louise…" Joe sighed knowing that neither of them heard him as they were both well on their way to finding where Louise had gone for a walk.

It wasn't long before Richie and Adam caught up with Louise, she was once again standing by the lake looking out over the picturesque view.

Almost as it happened before Kenver came out of the trees and Louise turned to greet him although he never said a word or alerted her of his presence. He didn't even seem to make a sound, which made Adam and Richie worried, Richie had a look on his face that plainly said 'see what I mean' while Adam's just held a puzzled expression.

"He's going to start getting suspicious if you keep coming out here by yourself you know Louise…"

"I think he already is… you saw the whole play with the sword fighting last night… it was all a test… I think he knows something's going on… but what he thinks is going on and what is actually going on are two different things…"

Adam glanced back towards Richie and mouthed 'swords', which Richie quickly mouthed back 'it was nothing'.

"You think he suspects something and yet you still come out here to come see me… what's wrong…"

"I needed to talk… I'm guessing you saw what happened after we fell…"

"Yes I saw… what do you want me to say… I'm not your father Louise… I can't tell you what to do with your life… if you want to continue with…"

He never got a chance to finish the sentence as Louise interrupted him… "God Kenver… I've got no idea what happened… after…" She stopped talking and tried to calm herself down before she continued. "After Malcolm I promised myself I would never get involved with another immortal it's just too much hassle… I can't go through that again…"

"You could always tell him before hand this time… from what I've seen of him he doesn't seem that bad…"

"Didn't you say that about Malcolm too… wasn't… no Kenver I've been down that road before and I can't take the risk… having one person out there after my head is enough for me… I don't know how I'd manage it if there was another…"

"Oh you won't have to worry about that for much longer Louise as I'll solve all your problems by taking your pretty little head…" A disembodied voice said from the trees, but it wasn't long before a male appeared from out of the trees to join the voice.

"Malcolm… how the hell did you find me?" Louise asked, instinctively standing behind Kenver.

"Oh… I had the greatest plan… I know the old softy wouldn't leave you unprotected if your life was in threat so I just sent your dear old friend Joe a note saying I was going to kill you before your twenty fifth birthday and set things in motion… Just as planned Kenver came to keep an eye on you, I followed him and therefore I found you… now are you going to accept the challenge and fight me… or are you going to hide behind Kenver again…"

"Kenver?"

"It's your decision Louise… I've taught you everything you need to know… and I'll be here after to take care of you…"

"You're going to have to take me back to the cabin and explain to Richie what's happening… tell him to contact Adam… but you have to promise me one thing…"

"Anything…"

"Don't leave my side until I'm awake again… I know they're friends of Joe's and all but they're still immortal and I don't know if I can trust them that much at the moment…"

"That will be no problem… just stay alive for me will you…"

"No problem there… I have no intention of loosing…" Louise started to move from behind Kenver when she remembered something

"Oh Kenver…"

"Yes Louise…"

"Could I have my sword please…"

"Of course…" Kenver smiled at her and removed a Katana from his coat and handed it over to Louise.

Adam and Richie looked on in shock, neither of them knowing what to do. "Adam… What does Kenver think he's doing?…" Richie hissed as quietly as possible.

"Your guess is as good as mine…" Adam whispered back as quietly as Richie had whispered.

"We have to stop this…" Richie started to rise but was stopped by Adam's hand on his arm. "Adam…"

"No Richie it's a challenge we can't interfere…"

"You've got to be kidding… she's not even immortal Adam… she's going to get herself killed."

"Please Richie… I think I may have an idea what's going on… just trust me."

Richie sighed knowing he wasn't going to win so he settled back down turning back to watch as Louise and Malcolm were all set to fight.

Malcolm attacked first, an evil glare took over his features, but Louise easily blocked the attack then moved to attack herself. She managed to get through his defences and caught his left side causing him to screech in pain as a good sized gash appeared, staining his shirt with his own blood as it flowed freely from the wound.

His hand now clutching his injured side Malcolm backed off slightly trying to get his bearing again but Louise didn't let him. She moved in once again and attacked again, this time her sword managed to pierce into his defences on the right hand side and she plunged the sword in.

The scream that Malcolm was going to let out as he fell to the ground was cut off before it could even take form as Louise brought her sword back around, this time bringing the final blow. Malcolm's head fell to the ground with a dull thud and Louise fell to the floor awaiting the quickening that she knew was going to come.

When it came it was more powerful than she remembered they could be and she screamed in pain. The pain seemed to last forever and a day but when it finally receded she closed her eyes and gave in to the blackness that she knew would hold peace for at least a few hours.

Kenver was at her side in an instance stopping her from hitting the ground as he caught her in his strong arms. "It's ok Louise you're safe now… I'll talk to you when you're awake…" He had no idea if she heard his words as her body slumped against his, the heat of a fever already racing through her blood.

Kenver felt the presence of two immortals then and he twisted his head to see Richie and another of the immortals he'd seen with Louise the other day approach from the tree line.

"We must get her back to the cabin and into bed so she can rest…" Kenver stated calmly, like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"What the hell happened to her?" Richie asked unable to cover up the concern that was now showing in his voice.

"Richie… just wait we'll talk when we get back to the cabin… Like I said before I think I know what happened…" Adam spoke up as Kenver picked Louise up into his arms and turned towards them.

"Shall we…"

Joe had seen the lightning of the quickerning and was just about ready to storm off through the woods to make sure his friends were safe when they emerged from the tree line. Richie was carrying a Katana that clearly wasn't his and Louise was being carried by another man he'd never seen before while Adam quietly followed with a concerned look on his face.

"What happened?" Joe couldn't help the question that sprang from his mouth in concern for Louise.

"And you must be Joe the watcher?" Kenver stated. Joe finally noticed for the first time that he didn't seem worried even though he was the one carrying the unconscious form of Louise.

"That's me… now do you mind telling me what the hell happened to Louise.

"Louise will be fine… her body is fighting the effects of the quickening as we speak… She will wake up within the hour…"

"Quickening… How can she take a quickening… she not immortal"

"I was wrong Joe… she's immortal… lets get her settled on the sofa at least and then we'll talk…" Adam said moving past Joe and into the cabin with Kenver closely following him

Kenver gently placed Louise down on the sofa and perched himself on the edge of the seat so he could keep contact with her. He knew that she would feel that he was by her side even though she was unconscious and would be more at peace for it.

Joe came back into the cabin and walked straight over to Adam and grabbed his arm. "What the hell's going on Adam?…"

"I believe that it would be best if I explained what has transpired here…" Kenver looked over to Joe and tried to relate to what the other man must be going through.

"Then you better have one hell of an explanation… for starters who the hell are you…"

"My name is Kenver and I am Louise's teacher…"

"Teacher… just how long has she… well how long has she been immortal?"

"Louise's first death occurred just after her twenty second birthday. It was an accident… she walked down an alleyway just as I was being challenged. My opponent didn't appreciate being interrupted so he killed her… after I won the battle I went to her side to see if there was anything I could do to help her… but I was too late she had already died… I took her back to my apartment and waited until she revived… When she did I explained about immortals and the game… I was surprised to find that she was already somewhat aware of us. I believe she stated that she used to hear you and her father discussing immortals when you were together… I took her as a student as I believed she could become a tool for good in the world…"

"So she's immortal… and you're her teacher?" Richie was still finding it hard to get his head around the fact that he thought she was only pre immortal when in fact she was really immortal. It just didn't make any sense to him. "But how come she only felt like she was only pre immortal?…"

"That will have to wait until Louise has woken up as it would be easier to show you… so to speak rather than me trying to explain it to you."

"Ok… so what can you tell us while she's unconscious?"

"I'm afraid that that's as much as I can tell you at the moment… the rest is up to Louise to tell…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Louise started to come round when the gentle buzzing of an immortal presence invaded her unconscious mind, it didn't take her long to realise that there was actually more than one immortal presence with her. She knew then that Kenver must have taken her back to the cabin.

"Kenver?" her voice sounded croakier then she thought it would with her dry throat.

"I'm here Louise… you're safe"

"Water"

Kenver looked over to Adam, who quickly nodded his head and turned around and headed into the kitchen. He quickly returned with a bottle of water and he handed it over to Kenver, who opened it and put the bottle to Louise's mouth to let her take a drink.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've just been hit by a ten ton truck… How do you think I feel?…"

"Well I'm glad you're feeling better than last time this happened… if my memory serves me right it was a twenty ton truck last time…"

"I'll take your word for it but it still feels just as bad…" Louise managed a smile then as she was starting to feel better.

"Louise I believe your friends are waiting for a few answers…"

"I know… Ok let get this over with…" She swung her feet over the side of the sofa so she was now sitting up and looking at the other two immortals and one watcher. Adam was the only one in the group who didn't look puzzled, in fact he almost looked like he knew what was going on.

Louise looked over at Kenver and lowered her voice to a whisper so only he could hear her when she spoke next, "are you sure you haven't said anything because Adam doesn't look all that shocked with what's going on."

Kenver lowered his voice so his voice was about the same level as hers, "I haven't mentioned anything about your situation… although I'm also getting the impression that he seems to know what's happening."

She nodded her understanding then looked back to the three men, taking a deep breath she started, "Ok… who wants to ask the first question?…"

"Louise will you please tell me what happened out there?" Joe was the first one to ask although she could tell Richie was contemplating asking the first question.

"Well I was challenged… by Malcolm Meadow…"

"Malcolm Meadows… isn't he another one of your students Kenver?"

"Indeed he was… although I did not foresee this side of his personality…"

"So why did he have the big problem with Louise?" Richie couldn't help but ask as his curiosity got the better of him.

"Malcolm wasn't happy with me as I kept the fact that I was immortal from him… you see Malcolm came back to visit Kenver about six months after I took my first head and we hit it off straight away… we were seeing each other for quite some time… but we were both busy so we really never had much time for much of a private life… We managed to grab a few minutes here and there but not enough time to… well not enough time to get intimate with each other… It was finally about three months in when we finally got round to having a quiet night in… at the time he believed me to be Pre immortal as well… but when… when things started to go to the next step I lost my concentration and I slipped… I let him see what I really was… well putting it one way… he thought I was trying to trick him so I could take his head… he decided to go for mine instead… I barely got away from him that night… and I went running to Kenver for help as he was the only one that knew what I was… other than Malcolm."

"That's another thing… how are you able to hide the fact that you're immortal?"

Louise smiled at that as this was where the fun would start, "that is where Kenver came in… Ok… well I'd just taken my first head with Kenver watching over and like today I blacked out… from what Kenver says… I had an adverse reaction to the energy of the quickerning and it causes my body to shut down to the basic leaves of survival… as you can guess that would not be a good thing to happen if I was on my own when I was challenged… So Kenver taught me a technique which is kind of like meditation and a mental block which dampens my buzz… in other words… if I concentrate I can make it feel like I'm only pre immortal… which helps me avoid been challenged."

"So you're telling me you can… that's impossible" Richie said getting up from his seat and turning to look at Adam, "Adam you must have heard of something like this before… is it true?"

"Yeah it's true… I knew someone a couple of centuries back who could do it… but she said her teacher only taught it to those that he thought wouldn't betray its use…"

"That is correct… I only teach this technique to a very few of my students… but I've never had to teach it to a student as a means of their survival… before Louise that is."

"Errr… Ok…"

The room descended in to silence as Richie, Joe and Adam all processed various amounts of information. Louise looked at Kenver in the hope of finding support, which Kenver was willing to give no matter what.

"I think it would be best if you went to bed Louise… to help you get back some of your strength… it will also give everyone time to think…"

"Thank you Kenver" with that Louise rose from the sofa and quietly headed to her bedroom, she had to admit that she was still feeling very tired.

The next time Louise woke it was to a gentle knocking on her bedroom door. She opened her eyes sleepily and looked towards the closed door. Her sleep-clogged mind wondered why the door was making that noise.

Finally her mind cleared and she quietly shouted for the person knocking to enter.

"Louise?"

"Kenver… what's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter Louise… I just came to see how you're doing… and I think we still need to discuss something as we were interrupted by the lake…"

"Sure come in… take a seat," Louise said pulling herself into a sitting position.

"So are you feeling any better?…"

"Yeah actually… I'm feeling a hell of a lot better..."

"Good… Louise what do you plan on doing about the situation with Richie now that he knows about you being immortal… I believe you should give him a chance… he seems like a good young man… plus I have heard good things about his teacher… MacLeod…"

"I'm still not sure Kenver… he seemed more shell shocked before when I told them all about my immortality… but as to how he feels is a whole different matter… It was just a kiss after all… for all I know he didn't even want the kiss… he hasn't mentioned anything since and it doesn't seem to have even bothered him at all…"

"That is true… but you are saying all this on the assumption of that… I think the two of you need to talk…"

"I don't know… I…"

"No Louise I am not your father and I am unable to run your life like I said before… but I will not stand by and watch you distance yourself from someone just because of a kiss… You need to sort it out… and if it was just a mistake then at least it's out in the open and they'll be no feelings of guilt from either of you… But on the other hand if he too has feelings for you then don't waste your life… I know you have a longer life span than others… but it's just a longer time to feel regretful for not doing something while you had the chance… I'm going to send him in and you will talk…" With that Kenver turned and left the room without giving Louise a chance to protest.

Louise sighed and closed her eyes knowing deep down that Kenver was right but not sure how to confront the problem.

"Louise?" Richie's voice drifted to her from the doorway where he was popping his head around the door.

"Richie… come in… errr can you close the door as well…"

Now Richie was puzzled, first he gets sent in to talk to her by Kenver and now she asked him to close the door, something was going on. "Errr sure."

The door closed and Richie stood in front of it stiffly.

"You can come further in to the room you know… I won't bite…" Louise smiled, trying to relieve some of the tension in the room. Richie moved further into the room but still look uncomfortable and slightly wary.

"We need to talk about what happened yesterday…"

"Ok… but I just want to say sorry… I shouldn't have kissed you… I'm sorry…"

"No it's alright… it's me who should be saying sorry…"

"No it's not… I should have known that you weren't interested… I should never have kissed you when you didn't want to be kissed…"

"It's not that I didn't want to be kissed… it's just as you've guessed I've had a bad experience with Malcolm… it's not the fact that I don't like you or anything like that… I was just afraid that once you found out about me being immortal I thought you'd have reacted the same way he did… that you would think I was trying to trick you when I wasn't."

"So what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is that… well… I don't know… maybe it wasn't such a good idea pulling away from you when we kissed." The room went silent, as Richie was shocked at what had been admitted.

* * *

A/N: - Hey people thanks for the reviews again... Did i mention that i love review :D... Anyway you'll be glad to hear that i've started Secrets 3 today so hopfully that should be finished in say... a month or two depending on how hard i work my muse... :D.

_Lauren_: - Glad your really liking the story and as you've noticed i like to throw in the odd plot twist or two, three... who knows how many theres that many i lose count.

_BitteBrigitte_: - Sam/Jack/Asgard DNA immortal (known as Louise) is interesting in herself and complicating... (god knows how i manage to write someone like that)... glad your liking it though... as i enjoy writting them :D

_ccgig_: - Like i wrote in Laurens comment i like making things complicated it keeps you reading my stories (although i haven't wrote all that many)... Glad your liking it and i'll keep writting complicated :D

_Village Mystic_: - Thanks for continuing to read... As for the immortal sensing pre-immortal i've always got the imprestion from Highlander the series that all immortals can sence pre-immortals... (although at the moment i'm only up to season 4, even if i know what happens in season 5&6 with out even watching them)... So if i'm wrong i appologise, (i know for certain that Mac can sence pre-immortal because he states so in ep 3.05 Rite of Passage).


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The halls of the SGC were quiet as Louise walked with Sam, Jack and Daniel on their way to the briefing room. Today was the deadline that Louise had been given to think about whether or not she was going to take the job offer.

They reached the briefing room and they entered the room. Sam and Jack took their usual seats. Louise took the seat Daniel usually sits in therefore Daniel took Teal'cs seat and Teal'c took the seat next to Daniel although he wasn't best pleased with the seating arrangements being disrupted.

General Hammond entered moments after SG1 and Louise and quickly took his usual seat at the end of the table. "Right then let's get this briefing started… Miss Robinson have you come to a decision regarding your going to come and work for the SGC?"

"Yes… I've made my decision and I'll take the job…" Jack could tell Louise was still nervous but at the same time there was also excitement hiding in the back of her eyes.

"Good… I'm glad to hear it… you'll start on Monday morning, Dr Jackson will give you some paperwork stating what he'll want you to do… If you have any problems don't hesitate to ask any of SG1."

"Thank you I will do…"

"Ok then well that's all settled… I think…" Just then a young officer walked in to the room and stood next to General Hammond. "Yes Sergeant… What is it?"

"Sir we found an intruder on level twenty seven sir…"

"Have they been escorted to the holding cells?"

"Yes sir he has… but he's requesting to speak to Major Carter…"

"Major, go to the holding cells and see what the intruder wants… also find out how he got into my mountain… Colonel go with her and see if you can help out with anything."

"Yes Sir"

"OK"

Jack and Sam answered at the same time then without missing a beat they both stood up and left the briefing room. The General turned to the rest of Sg-1 and Louise and dismissed them. Daniel offered to drive Louise home while Teal'c went to the gym to work out a bit.

"So Carter why do you think this intruder asked for you to see him?" Jack asked as they walked down the corridors on their way to the holding cells.

"I've no idea sir… we'll find out as soon as we get there I guess…"

They continued to walk the rest of the way in silence, both running over reasons as to why the intruder would ask for Cater to come see him instead of anyone else.

Once they arrived at the holding cell door Jack indicated for the SF to let them enter. The SF unlocked the door and held it open for them to enter. Jack entered first and stopped just inside the doorway. Sam had to move around him to let herself into the room and found herself face to face with the one person she least expected to see.

"Adam… What the hell are you doing here?"

Adam at least had the decency to look guilty and annoyed at being caught. "I just felt like talking a walk and I ended up here."

"What twenty seven levels under Cheyenne Mountain where you know I work and it just happens to be one of the most secure facilities on the planet?"

"Well yeah…"

"Cut the crap Adam why did you break into the mountain?" Jack butted in getting frustrated with the whole situation.

"The truth… you want the truth…"

"Yes Adam… we want the truth… the whole truth and nothing but the truth and if we don't get it I'll have your ass locked up in the darkest hole possible for the next few centuries…"

Adam looked dumbly at Jack then turned to face Sam with a questioning look on his face. Knowing what he was asking her Sam shook her head stating that Jack didn't know about him being immortal. Jack caught the look and groaned internally, "Please tell me he's not like Janet…"

"Ok we won't" Adam cut in knowing that it would annoy Jack and the way he was feeling at the moment it was good to annoy someone.

"Oh for crying out loud, next thing you'll be saying is that Daniel's an immortal too…"

"Nope Daniel's not immortal"

"That's good to know… I was starting to wonder after the amount of times he's died… so what are you doing breaking into our mountain?…"

Adam gave him a puzzled look at the whole Daniel dieing comment then just shook it off. "I was checking it out… I'm not going to have two people working here that I want to keep safe and I don't like the fact that I don't know what's going on… And if I don't know what's going on then I wouldn't be able to help them if anything happened."

"You can't be serious…"

"Why would I not be serious, I don't want anything to happen to Sam or our baby and I don't want anything to happen to Louise… I look out for the people that I care about…"

"Adam I don't need protecting from anything that's inside this mountain and Louise is safe too…"

"Then why is it so top secret down here… the government only ever safeguards something this bad when it's extremely dangerous."

"That's just not…"

"Give me one example then?"

"Here…" Jack grinned thinking he'd just proven his point.

"Oh so that's why you have the armed guards at the entrance of the mountain, the reason you have one of the most experienced trauma doctors as your CMO… Oh I'm also forgetting the fact that you have half a dozen armed guards in the same room as the Chappai…"

"The what?…" Jack always liked playing dumb when someone found out about something they didn't need to know but this time he had a feeling it just wasn't going to work.

"The Chappai… Gateway to heaven… Stargate… oh come off it I know what that thing is and I know that if the Goa'uld realise you have the gate uncovered a lot of my friends would have died in vain… I will not live under the rule of the so called gods again and I'll do whatever it takes to see that thing destroyed."

"Carter" Jack tapped her on the arm and indicated that they should leave.

Without saying another word Jack knocked on the door to the holding cells and the SF quickly looked inside then opened it. Sam and Jack left and the SF made quick work of locking the door and resuming his position standing guard of the door.

Jack started down the corridor with Sam hot on his heals. He suddenly stopped at a closed door and pushed it open, glad that the room was indeed empty like he'd hoped, he let Sam enter and then followed her in closing the door after them.

"Sir?"

"Tell me you didn't say anything to him Carter…"

"Sir you know I haven't told him anything and I will never tell him anything."

"Ok… now how do you want to deal with this… we can't exactly go to Hammond and say 'it's ok sir he already knows about the Stargate as he was there helping with the rebellion and was among the group that buried the Stargate in the first place'… That as you know would bring up some questions that we wouldn't be able to answer."

"I don't know sir… maybe we could go talk to Janet and see if she'd go talk to Adam about what's going on and about how important it is for him to keep quiet."

"That's going to have to do… I'll go to Hammond and tell him that it seems that he didn't see anything of importance… I'll also say he's been injured so we'll have an excuse to get Doc to talk to him… you go get Janet and bring her to Adam but explain to her on the way down what's going on and what we need her to do"

"Yes sir" With that Sam quickly left the room, Jack sighed knowing it was going to be a very long day then left the room as well and headed towards Hammond's office.

Hammond was reading through a file when there was a knock on his door. Giving permission for the person knocking to enter Hammond closed the folder and waited as the door opened and Jack walked in.

"Sir…"

"What did you find out from the prisoner Colonel?"

"Nothing sir… it turns out the prisoner is Adam Pearson sir… Carter's boyfriend…"

"What was he doing breaking into the mountain?"

"Well apparently he got wondering what Carter was doing stuck in a mountain for days on end so he decided to see for himself…"

"Very well… what did he see?"

"Nothing that would indicate anything to do with the Stargate sir…"

"Very well… we'll let him sweat for a while then, we'll let him go in the morning… but make sure that he's aware that if he decides to go for a walk around the mountain again that it would be a good idea not to."

"Yes sir… oh sir it turns out that while breaking into the mountain he caused himself an injury… Carter's gone to get the Doc to check him out… make sure it's nothing major."

"Good… that's all then, dismissed." With that Jack turned and left the room leaving Hammond to think about the situation.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

It was the early hours of the morning and all was quite in the SGC. Adam was sleeping in his cell, Sam the only member of SG1 that was on base was asleep in her quarters.

"Unauthorised Off world Activation… Unauthorised Off world Activation" Sergeant Davis spoke into the microphone when the Stargate chevrons started glowing one by one.

He watched as the seven chevrons locked into place and a stable wormhole was established. The iris was quickly closed and Davis looked at the computer screen in case an IDC was sent through.

A noise behind him caused him to turn around and look towards the door just in time to see Carter enter the room looking like she'd just jumped out of bed and rushed to the Control Room. "Report…"

"We've got an unscheduled off world activation Major and still no IDC… wait IDC coming through now… It's the Tok'ra ma'am."

"Open the iris."

The titanium iris folded in on itself as it opened to reveal the simmering blue of the event horizon. It was another few moments before a figure materialised from the wormhole.

Jacob Carter stood at the bottom of the ramp that lead up to the Stargate and looked around for anyone that he knew, he looked up at the control room and smiled when he saw his daughter standing there looking down at him.

He watched as she turned around to head down to greet him. What he missed though but Sergeant Davis didn't was that when she'd turned around and was facing away from the window an almost silent 'shit' left her mouth, at which he couldn't hide the smile that appeared on his face.

"Sam…It good to see you" Jacob said when Sam entered the gate room.

"Hey Dad… long time no see."

"I know I've been trying to get away for a while now but we've had a few problems as of late…"

"Yeah I can guess…"

"You're looking good… what you been doing with yourself?"

"Oh you know me… working… I actually got to take a holiday almost a year ago as well and didn't get called back once… if you can believe that… So you just came for a social visit then?"

"Yeah… just thought I'd come visit my little girl and maybe this time I'll get round to going to visit Mark…"

"Good he'll like to see you again… plus I have someone I'd like you to meet as well…"

"Oh and who's that?"

"Well you'll just have to see… Come on lets go get something to eat while we wait for Colonel O'Neill to get in because you'll need his authorisation at the moment."

"Ok then… let's go eat…"

It was about half an hour later when Jack walked into the commissary and spotted Sam and Jacob sitting over at a table at the far end of the room. Making quick work of getting his food Jack quickly headed in their direction.

"Hey Carter… Jacob how's it going?…"

"Hi Sir… you're in early this morning…"

"Hi Jack… good to see you…"

"Yeah tell me about it Carter… General Hammond said I had to come in early to be there when we let your friend go… but you've got to drive him home and please make sure he stays away from the mountain… Hammond'll blow a gasket if he finds his way back…

"Ok you want to go there now… Dad do you want to come with me so that you can meet Adam?"

"Err Sure… But who's Adam?"

"You mean she hasn't told you…" Jack's grin grew at the idea of all the mischief he could cause with Jacob not knowing that his daughter was engaged once again.

Sam saw the look and knew exactly what Jack was planning and she didn't like that idea. She decided to head him off before he could take his idea any further. "Sir… How's Janet… I haven't had the chance to see her for the past few days as she always seems to have something on, on an evening that is…"

"Yeah well… gotta run… I'll talk to you later no doubt Jacob… Carter don't forget to bring Adam by my office before you head out with him… I think I'll try and scare him into staying away from the mountain" and with that Jack raced out of the room, his food forgotten in his attempt to escape Carter.

"What was all that about?" Jacob asked his daughter as they left the commissary.

"Nothing… it's just that I've got a feeling that there may be something going on between Jack and Janet... that and I caught them kissing about a week ago."

"That's good to hear… it's about time something went that way for Jack… So who's this Adam we're about to go see?"

"Adam Pearson… Well he's… Dad I'm getting married to Adam" Sam screwed up her face not knowing how her father was going to react to that but she was surprised when he didn't respond. "Dad?"

"When did this happen?… And what's he doing in the holding cells?…"

"We… we've only been engaged for a few months… and the reason why he's in the holding cells is because he didn't like to think that I was in any danger he didn't know about so he decided to come check it out."

"Well at least I know that you're in good hands… but he does sound slightly over protective… but I guess he can't be that bad if you're sticking with him… now let's go see my future son-in-law…"

They reached the holding cells and the SF opened the door for them. Sam entered first closely followed by Jacob. As soon as Adam saw Sam he jumped out of the seat he'd been sitting in while reading a book and moved over to the bars.

"Please tell me you've come to let me out of here… I think if I spend any more time in here alone I'm going to go insane… can you believe the guards didn't even speak to me…"

"Hammond said you're allowed out… but you've got to stop by O'Neills office so he can shout at you a bit to make sure you don't decide to go for a walk around the mountain again… Then I'm to escort you home and make sure that you stay there."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that… I've spent enough time in here for the moment… plus I want to head over to see Louise and make sure Richie's not getting her into too much trouble…"

"I though Richie would have headed back by now with the threat being over and everything?"

"Yeah so did Joe and I but it turned out that they really hit it off and well you know how it goes…"

"Well I never would have guessed that… Richie seems like a nice person and all… I just never thought they liked each other…"

"Well we were all proven wrong… Anyway how about getting me out of this cell…"

"Yeah sure but there's someone I want you to meet first…"

"Ok"

"Adam… this is my dad Jacob." At the mention of the word Dad Adam's face seemed to loose all the colour from his face and his posture became defensive.

"Dad… as in father?"

Sam couldn't help the small amount of laughter that escaped and nodded her head.

"Umm… Hi, nice to meet you…"

"Adam… nice to meet you…" Jacob said giving him a look that clearly said you hurt my little girl and I'll string you up.

Jacob I know this Adam Selmac spoke to Jacob inside his head.

How is that possible… he doesn't know about the Stargate so how could you know him?

I knew him a long time ago… and he does know about the Stargate. He was going by the name of Methos back then and he was our lover… my host at the time was Jolitha… He helped with the rebellion on earth but we got separated… I went through the Stargate to battle the Goa'uld, while he must have thought me dead and continued to battle the Goa'uld on earth… but it is him Jacob I'd remember him no matter how long it was… Jalitha was my first host and he was our first love… That is Methos.

"Sam… Sel thinks we may have a problem…"

"What the matter Dad…"

"Sel says he isn't who he says he is… his real name is Methos."

"Sam what the hell's going on here?…" Adam moved further away from the bars at the look of what he thought was pure hate on Jacob's face.

"Dad it's ok… but how do you know?"

"Like I said Selmac knew him."

"I don't know anyone by the name of Selmac…"

"Ok… how about the name Jalitha?…"

"Jalithia… No…"

Flashback

The sleep slowly faded from Methos' mind as gentle kisses were trailed down his body. Once his mind was cleared of all the fuzziness that was associated with sleep a smile soon graced his face.

"I could get used to waking up this way."

"You always wake up to this…" The gentle and loving voice of Jalitha made him open his eyes. He pulled up on top of her and kissed her hard on the lips.

"I know… but I never want it to end…" He smiled up into her dark brown eyes that he always seemed to get lost in then pulled her down for another kiss.

End Flashback

"Sam… get me out of here… I don't know what crap your dad's trying to pull but I've had enough… I don't know no Selmac or no Jalitha." Sam saw the look of pain in his eyes and didn't understand what was happening so she turned to her father and asked him.

Jacob knew what the question was going to be before it even left her lips and answered it. "Methos did indeed know Jalitha and Selmac… in fact he was their husband."

"Sam!"

"It's ok Adam… You can trust dad…" Then she turned to her dad and continued "You mean to tell me I'm getting married and having the baby of someone who was… how can I put this… married to a part of my dad… god that just sounds messed up…"

"Baby!"

"Your dad!"

Jacob and Adam both said at the same time. Sam realising what she'd said turned bright red. "Whoops… err yeah dad baby… I'm pregnant… and Adam stop playing dumb already…"

"Sam I'm not playing dumb here… I was never married to your dad… Yeah I've been married a few times but I can honestly say I've never been married to a man…"

"Ok… well not Dad but Selmac…"

"Once again… Who's Selmac?"

"I am" Jacob's voice changed to sound metallic as Selmac took control of his host.

"Shit…" Adam jumped back once again but this time he found his legs give out on him and he sank to the cold floor."

* * *

A/N: - People your starting to let me down i only got 3 review since i last checked and 2 of those where from the same person (thanks Village Mystic, i like your reviews :D)

Kahless21: - Glad your loving my story cos i love writing them :D

Village Mystic: - Thanks for the reviews... I like getting reviews from you cos you sound like you actually take note of the story lines and such and you know a lot about Highlander by the looks of it. (Looking for another beta for story 3 if your interested :D)... Oh and thanks by the way while reading your review talking about Hammond an idea popped into my head for a nice roll Hammond can play in secrets 3 (thank you :D)... And as for give Louise a normal name i had to give her a name to suit the times that she was raised afterall (would you know as well that it took my longer to find a normal name to use then it did for me to find a old type name... how strange). Anyhow i'm starting to babbling so i think i'll just say thanks again to you and all the others that review :D

P.S. Sorry that theres only one chapter uploaded today but theres only two more after this one so i thought i'd drag it out for a bit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Flashback

Methos and Jalitha walked up the sand dune just as the sun was setting in the west with a small group of local men following them. They'd planned to keep to take control of a small enemy camp site about five miles from their base of operations and were hopeful all would go well. The small group of about twenty men was nearing the point where their intended targets were and were slightly feeling the effects of the hot sun and minimal amounts of water.

When Methos and Jalitha went to observe the camp they found the small group of Jaffa sat around the campfire exchanging what seemed to be jokes of some kind although Methos couldn't find anything slightly amusing about them even though his understanding of their tongue was only minimal.

There was in fact only a small amount of people within their resistance that understood the strange tongue of the false gods and those that did, understood less than Methos did. It was thanks to Jalitha and Selmac that he understood as much as he did. He didn't understand how she knew so much about their language but he didn't care if it helped their cause.

Jalitha looked over at Methos wanting to know if it was time for them to start their attack. Although she had the knowledge of the false gods it was Methos who was the worrier, it'd always come natural to him for some unknown reason.

When he nodded she turned back to the rest of the small force and signalled to them that they should prepare themselves for battle. Those seconds before attacking your enemy seemed to drag into eternity Methos felt, but at the time the time for attack seemed to arrive all too soon. The men climbed the last dune yelling their battle cries at the top of their voices.

Methos felt the burn in his left shoulder but managed to keep himself upright as the searing pain travelled through his body. Finally coming into range of the Jaffa with his primitive weapon Methos attacked and continued attacking until the Jaffa fell to the ground dead.

He moved but just as he was about to attack another of the Jaffa he found himself captured by two pairs of strong arms. For the first time he realised the battle around him had stopped and the Jaffa now held the staff weapons aimed in the direction of what was left of there small group of men. He spotted Jalitha at the back of the group, as the men seemed to gravitate around her in an attempt to protect her from harm. It broke his heart to see the look of despair on her face at her beloved being held captive by the enemy.

"Kill them all" the head Jaffa shouted then turned to where Methos was being held. "Bring this one… I think he will please our god greatly…" that was the last thing he heard as another of the Jaffa hit him over the head as he started to struggle and his world turned black. The look on Jalitha's face would stay with him for the rest of his life.

It was nearly two-moon cycles that the God Ra held him prisoner where he was punished for his crimes against the false god. But alas Ra tired of the daily torture of Methos and he finally ended it for Methos.

When Methos awoke it was to find himself in a small tent in the middle of the desert. Alone and scared as to why he was alive when he clearly should be dead Methos didn't know what to do. He didn't know which direction to travel in as he wasn't sure where he was exactly so he stayed and sank deeper and deeper within himself.

The sky was turning black when Methos first felt the pain in his head that seemed to come out of nowhere. Putting his hands over his eyes as he scrunched them up in pain he never noticed as the tent flap moved and a gentle looking man entered.

The man came over to Methos and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry the pain will lessen in a few moments" and he was right only moments later the pain had receded to a mere buzz in the background of his thoughts.

Methos looked up for the first time at the man before him and recognised him instantly. He pulled back to the far corner of the tent as fear wrapped his entire body and it began to shake.

"You have nothing to fear from me friend… I'm here to help you through your transition…"

"NO… You were there… you were there by that false god's side the whole time… why have you brought me here?"

"Yes I was by Ra's side… but I was only there to enable my fight from the inside… It was I that stole your body before it could be disposed of…"

"I was dead?…" That was more of a statement than a question and it was clear to tell from the fear that was clouding his eyes.

"Indeed you were… but you live now because you are immortal…"

"Immortal… but how is that possible?"

"That is one of many question that you will want answering but unfortunately I am unable to answer that one at this time… If you would have me I will be your teacher…"

"Why do I need a teacher?… especially one who allies himself with false gods…"

"As I said before I am part of the resistance… and you will need a teacher for many things my young friend… in the morning I will start your teachings but for now sleep… You have had an eventful day and an evening full of information that will need to be processed."

Moon cycle after moon cycle passed as Solimon taught Methos the way of the sword but for some unknown reason Solimon refused to let Methos out of his sight no matter how much Methos wanted it. Methos was desperate to find out the fate of his beloved Jalitha but with the ever so watchful eye of his teacher he had been unable to return home to make sure she was well.

"That is all the lessons for today Methos… go get some sleep as we'll be rising early in the morning… It is time to move on from this place… if Ra was to find that you live he would deeply angered…"

"But what of my wife?"

"Like I have told you before… your wife thinks you dead… she has fled through the ring of the gods with others who intend to fight the false gods on the other side, wherever it leads…"

"She would never… you lie"

"My young friend I saw her go myself… unfortunately none that went through the ring have returned so we fear that they were unsuccessful in their fight… I am sorry my friend but we believe that your wife is no longer among the living."

"NO… no that can't be."

End Flashback

Sam got the SF to unlock the cell door and she rushed over to Adam's side with a worried look on her face.

"Adam… It's ok…"

"Oh god… we buried the gate… we trapped them on the other side… We trapped Jalitha there…"

"It's ok Adam you didn't know… how could you have known that, whoever told you that was lying to you…"

Jacob came over and joined them and knelt by Adam and his daughter but Selmac was still in control. "Methos the person that informed you of Jalitha's death did not lie to you I'm afraid… we got through the Stargate and we were attacked on the other side… very few made it through that encounter… Jalitha was injured during the attack and even with my healing abilities we knew that she wouldn't live through the night… There was a young man that volunteered to be my host… Before I left Jalitha she made me promise that I would find out what happened to you and if you were still alive she wanted me to let you know that she loved you with all her heart… I felt her love for you Methos and I can honestly say that she loved you more than life itself… the only reason she held on as long as she did after we thought you died was so that I could live on and remember the love she felt for you…"

"Thank you Selmac… I am truly glad that you lived and at least now I know the true fate of Jalitha…"

"As am I my friend… I look forward to having you as a friend once again and as family… but there's one thing… how is it that you live now?" Selmac smiled at the grim faced Methos.

"Errrr… well that is a tricky one… one that I'd rather not explain while we're on a military base…"

"Agreed"

Jack was sat at his desk, Gameboy in hand when there was a knock at his office door. Pausing his game and putting the Gameboy in his top draw out of view he shouted for the person knocking to enter.

The door opened and Sam entered with Adam hot on her heels. Once they were both in the office Sam closed the door and came to stand beside Adam.

"How did the meeting with Dad go?" Jack asked with a mischievous smile on his face knowing full well how it more than likely would have gone.

"You know Dad sir… he was a real…"

"Pain in the ass… gave Adam the third degree… that kind of thing"

"More like good ol' Selmac recognised me" Adam said with an annoyed look on his face.

"You know Selmac?… when did that happen."

"Yeah I knew Selmac from way back when the Stargate on Earth was still up and there were major pain in the asses known as Goa'uld running around terrorising the planet… Oh the good ol' days"

"Oh well… anyway… to the issue at hand… I don't have to tell you not to come back to the mountain uninvited again do I?… Also there's no telling ANYBODY about what's going on here?"

"No Jack your secrets safe with me…but keep in mind that if you ever need a helping hand in fighting our not so friendly neighbours you just have to call and I'll be there ready to kick some butt… I got a few things I'd like to pay them back for…"

"Sure thing… but keep in mind that if we do ever call on you we'll more than likely have to inform Hammond about the whole immortality thing… he has to be aware of all the possible risks or advantages before sending anyone out there… do you understand?"

"Well if that's the price I have to pay then so be it… but understand this… if there is any doubt in your mind that you can't trust him with keeping my immortality secret… and I mean not even is the President to know… then don't tell him… There's too many lives at stake here. I'm not just talking about Janet and me, I'm talking about all immortals… just think if it got out that there are immortals out there people would either start hunting us for sport, killing us off until there's none left or the government would turn us in to lab rats…"

"I can understand your concern… and believe me when I say I trust Hammond with my life…"

"Yeah your life but what about my life and all the other immortals out there?…"

* * *

A/N: - Again thanks for the reviews people keep them coming even though it is almost over (this one anyway, theres still Secrets 3 too come :D)

General Mac: - Thanks for the review again and you'll only be getting one more chapter after this one i'm afriad then you'll have to wait till i finish Secrets 3.

Sophiedb: - I agree eww would definately fit that chapter but it was just an idea that came to me one night while i was writing and i found it that funny i just had to add it in there... am i evil or am i evil.

Lauren: - Glad your still liking keep reading and letting me know what you think although the next chapter is the last one for Secrets 2 i'm afriad, but hopefully Secrets 3 will be ready to upload in a few months :D.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Sam was sat reading a book when she heard a car pull up outside her house. Putting her book down on the coffee table she walked towards the window and looked through the curtains to see who it was. As she'd expected Jack was just getting out of his truck.

A minute later Jack raised his hand to knock on the front door only to have it opened by Sam before he had a chance to make contact with the door.

"OK Carter… I'm here now give… what's up?…"

"I think it'd be better if you came in sir… It's not something to discuss out here…"

"Sure thing."

They both went back into the house, Sam closing the door after her then they both walked into the living room.

"Can I get you anything to drink Sir?…"

"No Carter… will you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Well sir… when I was bringing Adam home earlier we got talking about Louise… it turns out that she'd immortal sir just like Adam and Janet…"

"But I though… Janet said immortals never knew where they came from… they are all foundlings or something like that… but with Louise we know where she came from… our good ol' cloning psycho Loki…"

"That's what I was thinking sir… but according to all the files Thor sent us which Janet's checked over… combined with the results of the test Janet took the other day… They're all saying the same thing… Louise is definitely made up with a combination of my DNA, your DNA and a bit of Asgard DNA…"

"Then what's going on here, how can she be an immortal if she only has our DNA"

"That's it…I think I've got the answer sir… I need to call Janet and ask her to check something out for me… but sir if I'm right then it could also help the Asgard out with their little reproductive problem."

Sam turned around intending on calling Janet to discuss her idea with her when Jack's hand on her arm stopped her. "Sam… tell me what your idea is… She's as much a part of me as she is you… I'm concerned as well… that's the reason you dragged me over here after all isn't it…"

"Sorry sir… well you see I think it's the Asgard DNA sir… Thor said that the Asgard haven't been able to procreate for some time as the cloning degraded there DNA… it is possible that the immortals are actually clones of humans with the added bonus of having a bit of Asgard DNA… That could explain the reason why they can't have kids… it would have disrupted their reproduction"

"Yeah but how does that explain yours and Adam's predicament…"

"Janet said it must have been something to do with my body chemistry being changed when Jolinar died within me… Maybe the combination made it possible… but I don't know for sure, that's why I need to contact Janet… She'll be able to test her DNA for any Asgard markers and if she does have the Asgard markers then I think we're going to have to tell Hammond… Just think of it another way sir… Immortals have never known where they come from… this maybe the answer they've been looking for…"

"Yeah just what we need… another discovery that can't be told to the people that it affects…"

"But it would give Adam, Janet and Louise peace of mind… maybe even a few others like Richie and Duncan…"

"Yeah I guess so… there's also the possibility that in the future the Stargate will get declassified, at that point all Immortals will know the truth…"

They both drifted off into their own thoughts, Sam thinking about how Adam would feel if it was possible to find out the truth as to where he came from.

Jack on the other hand was thinking about how Janet would feel, would she want to know where she truly came from, and if this idea of Sam's did turn out to be the case, how would they feel knowing that they're only alive due to an alien science project.

The shadowy figure of Adam backed out of the hallway, the conversation between Sam and Jack was replaying itself within his head. The mixture of emotions that were running through him almost knocked him to the floor. He'd never thought there was the slightest possibility he'd find out the true origins of Immortals, but if he could then how would he feel. If he were truthful to himself, he'd have no idea how he'd feel.

Would he even want to know the truth? He'd already lived this long not knowing where he came from, what would he do if he found out. It's not like he could go up to an Asgard and said 'hey pops, how's it going'.

If it was true and the Asgard were in part related to the Immortals, then would they accept that fact or would they deny all knowledge of it.

Also the fact that if it was merely a case of combinations of DNA, how would that make them Immortal?… Why did they get the quickerning when they killed another of their kind?... Where did 'the game' come from, was it really all just a farce?

So many questions could be answered by one simple question. One thing was bothering Adam more than anything, if it turned out to be true and the Immortals really were created by the Asgard then it would be the end of everything that he knows about, everything that he's ever known. Was it truly worth finding out?

Then there was the other thing, the part that Louise was truly Sam and Jack's daughter. Yeah there were similarities, but the ages didn't work out. There was no way that Sam could be Louise's mother, sister maybe, but mother no way, she would have had to be no older than 15 when she'd had her. Then there was Jack, Sam had mentioned once that they'd meet for the first time when she started at the SGC so that wouldn't work out either, how could they possibly have a kid together when they'd never met before starting at the SGC.

He never would have though in his wildest dreams that she would have had a child who was immortal let alone through alien cloning. God it gave him a headache just running the idea round his head, just think what it'd do if he were to seriously think about the whole situation in more depth.

Weeks passed as Janet waited for her DNA results to come back. She'd sent them through as normal, not wanting to raise any suspicions as to why she was sending her own DNA in for comparison.

She was sat in her office doing paperwork but her thoughts were never far from the possible DNA results. There was a knock on her office door that disturbed her from her thoughts but she managed to quickly compose herself and called for the person knocking to enter.

"Ma'am we've had a delivery from the DNA labs…" one of the nurses said as she came into the office carrying an envelope.

"Thank you, just leave it on my desk… I'll take a look at them in a bit."

The young nurse did as she was told and left the envelope on the corner of Janet's desk. She turned and left the office closing the door behind her as Janet tried not to pay any attention to the envelope until the coast was clear.

Once she was sure it was going to be ok for her to look at the envelope she grabbed it and made quick work or ripping it open. She read through the write up, the more she read though the more she couldn't believe what she was seeing. After all these years of wanting to know where she'd come from, she finally got her answers in the one place she never thought to look.

She couldn't believe it, she had Asgard DNA, only a small amount like Louise, but it was there. If it wasn't for Sam she wouldn't have know, she would have more than likely lived out her life not knowing until the Asgard finally let them in on their secret, that of course was counting on the Asgard even knowing about them.

The only reason they knew about Louise was because Loki cloned Jack and in return SG1 contacted Thor who in return came to deal with Loki. What will Thor say to all this, would he have known this has been happening for thousands of years and if he did indeed know then why hadn't he said a thing about it.

Not knowing what else to do Janet picked up the phone and dialled the number that she'd come to know off by heart over the past few months.

It rang for a few minutes then Jack picked it up, "O'Neill."

"Jack they're back… Sam was right."

The End

* * *

A/N: - Well there you go thats the end of Secrets - The Hidden Generation... I'm in the process of writting Secrets 3 (haven't thought of the full title yet, all i know so far is it's gonna involve the Asgard)...

Lauren: - Thanks forthe review and i'll write as fast as i can for you :D

Please could you review to let me know what you all thought of the last chapter as you should know by now that i just love reviews... i like to know what you think of my stories whether it be bad or you loved it... Can't wait to hear what you thought about it overall...


End file.
